Team 7: Stronger Bond
by XBadxSassX
Summary: Everyone wants Sasuke dead,including the Hokage herself.Can Sasuke,Sakura,and Naruto prove to Konoha that their bond is strong or do they finally realize they can't fix a broken team?Ch11:"This is the only time you can actually be satisfied."
1. A Thin Line

**Hope you enjoy :)**

**I do not own Naruto. **

* * *

><p><strong>Part 1: A Thin Line <strong>

Clouds were hovering over Konoha like a ghost. It gave all the townsfolk, kids, and teachers the creeps. It even frightened some of the Anbu.

"So why are you here again?" Tsunade gripped her aching head in vain. On the left side of her desk there was a stack of paper work that she had yet completed that was due…last month. On the right side of her desk was a bottle of sake that was almost empty. She has to get another one real soon. In front of her desk was a blonde headed idiot who wanted to pester her as always.

"I wanted to talk about Sasuke's trial."

Naruto had a serious face. You can still see the dark circles under his eyes. He woke up earlier from the commotion earlier out from his window.

"_He's a monster; he doesn't deserve to live in this peaceful village." _

"_Do you think he will die? Or will they just let it slide?" _

"_They're going to kill him."_

"_How do you know? He's the last Uchiha after all. Our leaders won't just let him rot after all he's done for us."_

"_He's a monster. He's a traitor. He deserves to be killed."_

"_But he saved us from Orochimaru and Itachi. He shouldn't be killed for saving us from Orochimaru especially"_

"_Our anbu could've gotten rid of them in an easy shot. If he was a savior why did he try to kill everyone in Konoha? HUH? WHY DID HE TRY TO KILL HIS OWN TEAMMATE?"_

"_Our anbu haven't been able to do that in over ten years and then Sasuke kills them like nothing! He saved our village from dangerous people. Every man gets a second chance!"_

"_A MONSTER DOESN'T! THEY ARE BURNED TO THE GROUND! THEY ARE KILLED BY THE COMMONERS OF THE VILLAGE!"_

"_Guys stop fighting!" _

Once Naruto heard this he didn't care about his trunks still showing. He didn't care he didn't have an empty stomach. He didn't care he forgot to lock the door to his apartment. He just didn't care.

Tsunade swallowed her spit; preparing to make her voice loud and clear.

"Sasuke's trial is between all the elders and me."

"What about Gaara and the others?"

"Uchiha Sasuke is still a ninja under Konoha. We have all his records and information. He is our responsibility."

Naruto trusted Tsunade since she knew how to show slight empathy; despite it being the wrong thing to do once you're a Hokage. The elders are what he worried about the most. They barely showed any emotion besides disappointment, anger, madness, and other negative adjectives. Having the last Uchiha enter the gates of hell is what they wanted the most despite all the positive feedback about Naruto's team mate.

"Baa-"

"Don't call me that."

"…Tsunade, they're going to make sure Sasuke not even have a trial. They're going to make sure he dies."

"What do you want me to do Naruto? I can only do so much. If you haven't realized but the elders have a higher authority than me."

If there was a way he can actually persuade everyone in this whole village. Right now, most of Konoha was turning their back on Sasuke. Like he wasn't a member of Konoha. Like he didn't have a family that was murdered. Like he wasn't someone to be proud of; just another gum on the side walk. It was sick, menacing, revolting, and horrible. Naruto can just remember sitting on the swings each year he failed to be a shinobi; watching everyone tie their headbands on.

"Is it trial judged by the jury or the elders?"

"Elders; why you want to know?"

"Is there any way at all we can persuade them to reconsider the death of Sasuke Uchiha?"

"And what way do you plan on persuading them?"

"If Sasuke is still a ninja under Konoha, he is still a part of Team Kakashi. The elders have no right to break up the team under any conditions. If I persuade them if Sasuke goes, then Team Kakashi lives no more."

"You lived without him for three years; what makes you think that they will believe he had a big impact on both you and Sakura."

"Come on! The whole damn village knows. Once I failed on rescuing Sasuke the first time, Sakura and I were walking ghosts the first two months. You can ask Shikimaru, Choji, Shino, Kiba, Ino, Temari, Hinata-"

"Okay. I hear you. But I don't think just listening to you will persuade them. You might hold the kyubi, being the hokage's son, and defeat Pein but to their eyes you're just another shinobi."

"Fine! I can get Sakura! And Sai! And possibly Kiba, Shikimaru, Ino, Choji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, even Lee!"

"Naruto."

"I can even get Tenten, Neji, Gai…"

"Naruto."

"And damn- we can throw Akimaru in there! I'm pretty sure some dog whisperer can talk to him or something-"

"Naruto!"

Naruto caught himself. He stared wide eyed at the woman before him. He felt a light breeze and again realized he was wearing only boxers and a shirt. His whole body shivered. He was scared. Hell- he was terrified; seeing his best friend die before his eyes. He and Sakura couldn't stand being away from Sasuke for three years. How is it going to be if they won't be able to see him; only an engraved tomb stone (if they even give him one).

"Baa-chan… "Naruto's eyes were burning. He put his hands on the desk.

Tsunade stared back at him with a stern look. After a few seconds, she looked down in regret. She has known this boy for over three years. He's become like a son to her. She wouldn't be able to bear the thought of him seeing his best friend die right before him.

"Fine."

Naruto stared wide eyed. His forgot the huge breeze that was touching his thigh. He forgot to blink, scared to miss the chance of seeing Tsunade surrender. He even forgot to breathe; scared his deep breathing won't be able to listen to her.

"I'll get this thing for you. All of your friends really need to persuade anbu, doctors, elders and even the citizens of Konha. They want to beleive they want to live in the same village as Sasuke. You will have no help at all. Each individual citizen and or ninja will be questioned. They are not allowed to speak of their questions asked to them along to the rest of the ninjas. They will be asking you, Sakura, and Kakashi very personal questions. Don't give in to the peer pressure. Don't screw up."

Naruto was so filled with relief and happiness. He leaned towards the Hokage and hugged her, thus, almost knocking down the sake.

"Baa-chan you are the best!"

Tsunade panicked and groaned showing she was uncomfortable. Naruto backed off.

"Will Sasuke be questioned too?"

"If you get him to get questioned, it might not bring you best of luck. He's been blinded by Madara's madness. That madness has given a negative effect on him. It won't persuade the elders. You can try to knock some sense into him. He has to want to talk."

"Right, thanks."

Naruto headed towards the door. He couldn't keep his mouth closed anymore. He needs to go straight to Sakura, Kakashi, and Sai. Tell them the good news. Get Team 7's life back once again.

"Naruto!" Tsunade called him.

"Yeah?"

Tsunade hated Sasuke. He was a good student, good grades, good strength, good friends, and even had people who had admired him. Yet he looked at everyone as if they were trash on the ground. The fact that Sakura and Naruto had not given up on him made her upset. Sasuke Uchiha was a disgrace. If it was her decision she would have him killed. The nerve of Sasuke actually betraying his team was horrible. He put bruises on Naruto and Sakura. Everyone knew it was there but Sakura and Naruto would just put a band-aid on it and pretend it wasn't there anymore. And thus, Tsunade didn't trust him; just like she doesn't trust Orochimaru.

Tsunade looked at Naruto.

"Don't give up."

Naruto grinned.

"Not even a bit!"

Naruto couldn't stop grinning. It felt like he had 50 tons off his shoulders. He roamed around the streets, with his head in the air. He placed his hands behind his back; reminiscing the old days of Team 7.

"It's going to be like the old times! Kakashi is going to be late. Sakura try asking Sasuke out. I try to ask-"

"Hey, dumbass!"

Naruto turned around. Who was talking to him now? He had to tell his friends the glorious news. It was some punk kid. He pointed his finger at Naruto.

"Put some pants on dipshit!" the punk yelled.

Naruto looked down. He was still in a t-shirt and underwear. That explained the breezes…

**I totally forgot to talk to you guys afterwards!:O Oh noeesss!**

**Well how did you guys like it so far? Just tell me what you think by ur marvelous reviews. I accept flames as well just don't expect me to write back :)**

**FOR MY CURRENT READERS:**

**I wanna ask you if I should continue my SasuSaku story? I totally lost all hope for that. I have nothing I want to put in there for a huge climax. If you guys/girls want me to continue it, I will try my best and update it along wid this story. I'm just tired of seeing that thing "incomplete" for the past 2 years n more. **

**So tell me what you think! Gracias and expect an update tomorrow or Friday!**


	2. Rumors

**OLLO!:)**

**Hope you enjoi!**

**Remember: I do NOT own Naruto!**

**Part 2: Rumors**

"Ino, you're not even trying!"

Cling!

"Yes I am! You just keep whining!"

Clang!

"I'm not whining! I just should've gone to Neji and Lee instead."

Cling!

"Ino, Tenten, stop fight please."

Ino was barely holding her kunai right. All she did was block all the weapons Tenten having been hurling at her. Tenten was just getting aggravated of losing her machinery. Poor Hinata was trying to not let them yell at each other for the lack of cooperation.

"Tenten, this is supposed to be a girl's day with all of us. If I wanted to train, I would've stayed with the boys." Ino yelled. She dropped her kunai down and placed her hand on her hips.

"Well Sakura needed to study so we might as well use our time wisely." Tenten replied back. Tenten had a scroll in her hand, ready to unleash another heap of weapons towards Ino.

Ino mumbled something like: Wisely my ass.

A vein popped from Tenten's forehead.

"What'd you say?" Tenten questioned.

"Girls, please!" Hinata said while putting her hands up in defense. Hinata sighed in defeat then looked at Sakura who was leaning on the bark of the tree. The leaves that were hanging for their life on the branches covered her body; head to her pinkie toe. Sakura had a big book in front of her, studying the chakra points of every nerve cell and bone on the body. She was focusing very sternly earlier but now it looks like she has lost concentration and Sakura would catch herself and read the page again and again.

"Sakura, are you alright?" asked Hinata. She muted the yells from Tenten and Ino.

Sakura looked up.

"Yes, why you ask?" Sakura placed her hand over the page.

Hinata fidgeted. "Well you've been staring at that page for half an hour. I thought you'd be done with the page by then."

Sakura blushed, embarrassed on how clumsy and childish she must have looked. At least it was just Hinata who noticed.

"Is something troubling you, Sakura?"

"N-No, I'm just… I'm just thinking about something." Sakura took her hand off the page and attempted on continuing to read.

"Oh… may I ask what?" Hinata interrupted. She didn't really have the place to be asking such a personal question but it's the cause of Tenten and Ino's fighting.

Sakura looked up once more. She hesitated at first, scared what Hinata might think of it. Then she cleared her throat.

"Sasuke is going into trial in two months and I… I don't know if they'll actually let him live."

"I see. Does Naruto-kun know?"

"Yeah he knows. After we brought him back we didn't see him again. The anbu just escorted him to the jail."

Sakura closed her book, knowing it would be useless since she wouldn't be able to concentrate. It's been nearly two weeks since seeing Sasuke's face. Each time she would try to see him but the guards would just push her away. Tsunade would've never put in that much protection and strict quarantine on someone. It seemed as if Sasuke wasn't on Tsunade's good side as well as the rest of Konoha.

The thought of not seeing her team mate crushed her. Not being able to even see his face, his real face instead of some picture beside her bed. She just wanted to see him one more time, to know that he was alive, safe, and here with her and Naruto. Sakura didn't care if he didn't want to talk; she didn't care if all he did was yelling at her or scolding her or told how much she needs to improve. She wanted the old team back, not as much as Naruto, but she was tired of wishing and hoping and staring at that damn picture. She promised herself she would protect the people she cared the most which was her boys: Naruto and Sasuke. If Sasuke died, what would that make her? Their team would be a mistake, their friendship would be buried with Sasuke, and Sakura would be a second away from returning her headband; resigning on being a true ninja.

"I'm sorry Sakura." Hinata finally said.

Sakura stood up, stretching and making a cracking sound.

"No need to say sorry Hinata. I need to be strong for Naruto and Sasuke." Sakura smiled and picked her book from the ground.

Ino stopped yelling at Tenten once she noticed the pink haired girl stood up. She dropped her shurikens.

"Finally, forehead girl!" Ino yelled.

Tenten stopped too to look at Sakura packing up. She then stared at all her weapons scattered everywhere. Tenten groaned.

Sakura looked at Ino annoyed.

"What are you talking about bill board brow?"

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

Sakura looked towards the loud voice in curiosity. Ino and Tenten looked like the person as if he was an idiot. Hinata just looked away in a red face. Sakura groaned in annoyance.

"What is it Naruto?" Sakura said in an annoyed voice.

Naruto stopped in front of Sakura, waving his arms up and down. Sakura noticed what the boy was wearing. A vein popped up on her forehead.

"Oi baka! Why don't you-"

"Sakura-chan, I have great news!" Naruto interrupted.

"What is it?" Sakura placed her hand on her hip.

Naruto took a deep breath in.

"I know a way to save Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, making his voice loud enough so everyone could hear.

Ino and Tenten looked at Naruto in amazement. Even Hinata got the courage to turn around. Sakura looked at him as if he was crazy. She put her hands up on her side.

"Naruto, what are you talking about?" Tenten asked.

"I talked to Baa-chan about Sasuke's trial! I influenced her that if we say how much a positive effect Sasuke brought on us, we might persuade Konoha Sasuke to live!"

"And how is that?" Ino asked.

"She said before the trial, we have to get as many people to tell her, doctors, anbu, elders, and all Konoha for them to believe Sasuke is a good guy."

Sakura dropped her book. She stepped up to Naruto.

"You serious?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I'm positive! We need to get as many people as possible to talk about Sasuke. But it has to be positive things about him."

"So what about us? Do we volunteer or what?" Ino asked.

"Since we've all known Sasuke for most of our lives, we are all going to be asked deliberately. Sakura-chan, I, and Kakashi sensei will be questioned the most."

"When will be doing this questioning stuff?" Sakura asked.

"Sometime this week we will be questioned. I heard we will be questioned twice to three times a week."

Sakura's head was getting dizzy. She was so happy yet so in disbelief; expecting someone to pull a sick prank on her. Naruto, her, and Kakashi can actually persuade all of Konoha and be able to be Squad 7 once again. It made Sakura's blood rush through her veins; she couldn't stay in one position.

"Just think of it Sakura-chan! We can be a team once again! You, me, Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei and we can still have Sai! We can be Team Kakashi once again and we'll be the best ninja team ever! We can start new and act like the same as we were genin!"

Sakura smiled. Her eyes started to burn and she felt her cheeks turn warm.

"_Sorry I'm late. I just helped an old lady cross the-"_

"_LIAR!"_

"_Naruto, you're such an idiot."_

"_Grrr Sasuke-teme!"_

"_Sasuke-kun! Maybe we can go somewhere to eat after all we did train a lot."_

" _I don't think so. You should train more."_

"_Let's promise to stay a team no matter what okay?"_

"_Fine."_

"_Alright!"_

She breathed in some cool refreshing air from her nose and the tears started falling. A wind passed by her making her pink locks sway back and forth. Sakura wiped the tears off with her gloves. She looked up at the sky, seeing all the morphed clouds. The sky was turning brighter and the gloomy clouds were disappearing. The sun shined brightly above the young ninjas, making a glow on each one of them.

"Yeah," Sakura said. "It'll be the same."

* * *

><p>Little dark secrets passed through each pair of lips and entered each ear of the citizens of Konoha. Choji and Shikimaru were sitting down while eating barbeque at a nice restaurant. The grill was heated in front of them as each piece of meat would slowly burn into a nice medium well.<p>

"Hey Shikimaru." Choji said while stuffing his face with a slice of steak.

"What is it?" Shikimaru closed his eyes and rested his face on his fist. He just finished five teams paper work because he wanted to be a "good partner". He didn't realize each of their missions lasted three days.

Choji's chop sticks were still touching his lips and he was still chewing his steak.

"Are you going to eat that?" he asked.

"You can have it buddy." Shikimaru said, closing his eyes. After this, he wanted to go outside and watch the clouds. It was very soothing and calm. The sky turned clear too so he wouldn't have to worry about any gloomy clouds and storms.

"Did you hear about Sasuke Uchiha?"

Shikimaru opened his eyes.

"No, what is it?"

"Squad 7 is trying to save him."

Shikimaru listened intently at the two people behind him while ignoring Choji devouring his food.

"But I thought Uchiha was going to die?"

"If Squad 7 persuades the elders, they might reconsider Sasuke's death penalty."

"Wait- Squad 7? Doesn't that have Naruto Uzumaki in it?"

"Yeah, as well as Sakura Haruno and their sensei, Kakashi."

Shikimaru moved closer by lifting his head and moving to the back of his seat. The wood seats nicked his fabric on his pants.

"How did you find this out?"

"Kim was walking by the hokage's office and heard Naruto and her talking. She then told Leo and Leo told me. Ren even said he heard Naruto tell the news to Haruno Sakura."

"Where were Naruto and Sakura?"

"They were in the training grounds."

Shikimaru leaned forward. He stuffed his hands in his pocket to bring some money out.

"Naruto, you dumbass. Come one Choji let's go."

Shikimaru slapped the money on the table and left.

"Wait Shikimaru! Are you going to eat that last piece?"

Shikimaru started running to the hokage's tower. He would have jumped on top of roofs if it wasn't for his low stamina. Maybe he should've had the last piece. Citizens were looking at him and Choji like freaks. Shikimaru was running to the tower while Choji was running behind him with a mouth full of food.

"Oi, Shikimaru hold up!"

"Come on Choji, this is important!"

The fence boards were mocking Shikimaru as if he was going in circles. He hated how they all looked the same. That's why he liked clouds. They were all different size and shaped. They were made of the same things but they had their own unique taste. Shikimaru chuckled. He also remembered a long time ago when he was still in training that Naruto painted the fences; graffiti basically. There were smiley faces everywhere and his signature logo. Then Iruka sensei would yell at him.

Shikimaru shook his head and increased his speed. He turned the corner only to see a familiar face bump heads with him.

"Ah!"

Choji stopped himself from turning the corner so fast. He looked at the two fallen boys.

"Shikimaru, Kiba, are you guys alright?"

They both groaned in pain. Shikimaru was the first to get up.

He gripped his head in pain.

"What the-ouch."

"Oi, Shika! I needed to find you!" Kiba yelled while getting up. He dusted the dirt off his clothes.

" Well I need to speak to Tsunade." Shikimaru was about to run once again if it wasn't for Akimaru.

"It'll be super quick I promise!" Kiba pleaded. He put his two hands together and kneeled down.

"I need to see her Kiba!"

"PLEAAASSSSEEEEE!" Kiba quivered his lips and Akimaru whimpered.

Shikimaru's eye twitched. This was the most awkward position ever. Having a grown man in front of him beg and a dog at the size of a lion do the same action as its owner. Plus to add with that, Choji was still chewing onto that food.

Shikimaru sighed.

"What is it Kiba?"

Kiba and Akimaru stood up.

"I don't think it's best if we talk here." Kiba positioned his eyes to his right and Shikimaru looked over there. There were two common folks looking at them. Once they noticed Shikimaru staring at them, they quickly looked away.

"We'll talk while going to Tsunade's. Come on Choji!"

"Come on Akimaru!"

"So what was it you wanted to talk about Kiba?"

All of them made it in front of the tower, ready to go up the stairs.

"I was training with Akimaru and there was two ninjas training together as well."

"Yeah, and? "

They were half way up the stairs. Akimaru was already at the door since he always was fond going up and down the stairs in a fast pace.

"They were talking about Sasuke Uchiha. They said something about Naruto and Sakura trying to stop his death penalty."

"I heard about that too. While me and Choji were eating, they were some guys talking about it."

"Oh, I was hoping you would know more about it."

All three men met Tsunade's door. The dark green painting was chipping off and the name on the door was crooked.

"That's why I'm coming here." Shikimaru stated. He opened the door.

* * *

><p>Tsunade was sitting at her desk talking to Neji. Neji and Tsunade looked at the door.<p>

"What seems to be the problem Shikimaru?" questioned Tsunade once she heard him slam the door open.

All of the ninjas entered her office.

"It's important Hokage-sama."

"I've noticed now spit it out."

"The citizens of Konoha are hearing things about Sasuke's death penalty."

"But I thought Sasuke still had a trial to go through. How do you know if Sasuke is going to be injected?" Kiba asked. Akimaru barked, making the floor shake. Tsunade placed her sake back in its place on her desk.

"It's obvious. He's been killing for how long and he's in the bingo book for Christ sake. " Neji said.

"While Choji and I were eating I overheard some people talking about how Naruto and Sakura are trying to stop that penalty." Shikimaru continued.

"And Kiba said the same thing happened to him while he was training with Akimaru."

"Ah. That's what I was talking about with Neji here."

Shikimaru stared at Tsunade. There was something up her sleve and he didn't know what. Usually he would always be aware what the Hokage would be doing. He would never receive information off of some rumor.

"What's going on here Hokage-sama?" Choji asked.

"I think you boys should take a seat."

All four boys sat on the green couch behind them. It was a tight squeeze but they managed. Akimaru sat on the ground next to Neji's leg.

Tsunade got up her seat and went in front of her desk. She leaned on her desk facing the ninjas in front of her.

"What you're hearing is true."

All of them looked at her surprised.

"I allowed Naruto to attempt and try to win Konoha to trust Sasuke."

"But why? I thought you didn't trust Sasuke." Shikimaru questioned.

"I don't trust Sasuke for anything. Even if it is just sharpening my pencils. But the elders and I have no right and obligation to break up a squad. If Naruto wants to speak his mind out, he has the right."

"But if you had no right, why would put him in a trial?"

"He is still a ninja under Konoha's roof; making our responsibility. Once he is in trial, he is not part of Squad 7 for the time being. If Naruto and Sakura say something before the trial and it persuades all of Konoha, then Sasuke has a chance of actually living."

"Is it just Sakura and Naruto trying to persuade all of Konoha?" Neji asked.

"No, you all will be part of it too. Naruto put you all in the position to be questioned. You don't have to persuade Konoha that Sasuke's a good guy though. Someone is just going to ask basic questions on your opinion of Sasuke Uchiha and you answer. But it will give Sakura and Naruto a helping hand if you say something positive about Sasuke."

"What do you mean Naruto put us in the position?"

"When Naruto agreed this questionnaire, he also agreed that people who have been around Sasuke will be able to speak for him. Just like I said, you don't have to say anything nice about Uchiha. No one is allowed to know about what you guys were questioned about. If we find out, you're interview is not a part of evidence. "

All of them were quiet mostly because they were upset of not knowing this news sooner and there were still shocked because Tsunade will actually give Sasuke a second chance. She quarantined the man for goodness sakes.

"Lady Tsunade," said Shikimaru.

"Yes Shikimaru?"

"When will be interviewed?"

"The process will start in two days." Tsunade smiled.

_I wonder what is going to happen. _

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was part dos! I'll try to add another one on Friday :) <strong>

**R and R! **


	3. The Beginning

**Enjoi! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden.**

**Part 3: The Beginning**

A guard silently went up to the bars that were keeping captive of an enemy. He knocked on the metal bars, making his skin scrape against the rusted points.

"Hey," he yelled. "It's time to eat."

The prisoner did not move. He was facing the wall and did not dare to turn around. So all he did was lay on his bed and curl up slightly so that he can touch his toes.

"Hey," the guard yelled once again. "You have to wake up princess. You have to eat."

"I'll eat when I want to." The prisoner responded back, still facing away from the guard. He obviously didn't want any company as he kept staring at the wall.

The guard snorted. He didn't know why he had to be there for some brat. He hated having prisoner duty. The building stinks so much it burned his throat. There was mold growing on the walls and the bricks were decaying. The floor was never washed. You can still see the blood and barf stains from years ago. This was an old prison and it was used for only dangerous men like the Akatsuki or Orochimaru. After Tsunade showed her strength and power of being Hokage no one dared to even steal a piece of gum. Never would the guard think after so many years of not using this prison, an Uchiha would be behind the bars.

"You little brat… By the way, you have a visitor." The guard walked away from the bars.

"Good luck with him." The guard told the visitor. Naruto looked at the guard and gave him a silent nod.

"Hey teme." Naruto started out.

He walked up to the bars that held Sasuke Uchiha. It was dark and gloomy in the prisoner's cell. Naruto can barely make out the large shadow on the white bed sheets. He just heard Sasuke's breathing and assumed that figure was him.

Sasuke still kept his back facing Naruto. He didn't want any visitors. He just wanted to stay in that cell.

"I felt like I haven't seen you in forever." Naruto said.

Naruto looked around the small prison. It was worse than his room. It was a total trashcan here. Everything metal was rusted, it stunk in there, and the dark aura through the hallways scared him. A spider made its way in front of the whiskered man's face. It was dangling on a thin web line from its rear. It was a decent sized spider; probably bigger than Naruto's thumb. The spider was trying to make a big web and was in its process in front of Sasuke's cell. Once Naruto saw the spider his eyes went wide.

"ACK!" Naruto yelled. He slapped the spider with his hand, making the spider fly feet away from its original position.

Sasuke's vein popped. He got up from the hard, old bed. It stunk just like his cell. His groin started hurting and he really needed to use the restroom. Sasuke's been holding it for a while now and he doesn't know how long he can take it. He looked at the toilet in the corner. That stunk even worse.

_I rather hold it._

Sasuke looked at Naruto. Without his headband, Sasuke's hair looked like a mess but it looked like it was intentionally like that. Sasuke didn't have the Akatsuki cloak anymore. He threw it away as well as his old clothing. He was just wearing a black t-shirt and black pants. Sasuke was just as tall as Naruto. He can look over Naruto's bright golden locks. Sasuke looked like an angry man, Naruto admitted. He isn't the same and Naruto didn't need evidence to prove that point.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked obviously annoyed of Naruto's presence.

"I wanted to tell you something."

* * *

><p>"Eh so this is the place, huh?" Kiba said.<p>

"Y-yes." Hinata answered.

Kiba, Hinata ,and Shino stood outside the entrance way of the building that said: Konoha Police Department. They stared at it some more. The building looked nice, nicer than the Hokage tower. The green tile roof on top of the beige house looked welcoming; especially when there was a welcome mat at the door.

Shino was the first one to go up to the building. He opened the door and held it for Hinata and Kiba.

When they entered, two anbu looked at them with their animal masks: one with a rabbit mask and one with a wolf mask. It was like they were expecting them to be there. Shino stared back and Hinata and Kiba backed up.

"K-Kiba-kun, what's going on?"

"Eh. I don't really know. This is the place on the map." Kiba yanked out the big map from his back pocket. He quickly unfolded it. The map was as wide as his arms. There were smudges, marks, finger prints, paw prints, and food sauce on the map.

"This is it…no, it's Naruto's house. Uh just give me a sec."

* * *

><p>"Is it about my clan, Madara, Itachi?"<p>

"Eh…no." Naruto admitted.

Sasuke turned his back towards Naruto. He headed back to his hard, stinky bed.

"Then I do not want to know."

Naruto leaned forward, placing his hands on the rusted thick bars of Sasuke's cell.

"But you have to know. Sakura-chan and I need your help."

Sasuke laid on his bed; facing the wall.

"…"

"I told Baa-chan that if we persuade all of Konoha that you're a good guy, we can let the elders reconsider their decision during your trial."

"The elders can go to hell for all I care." Sasuke whispered. Naruto still heard it.

"Sasuke, we need your help. We can't do this alone."

"I'm an avenger Naruto. I'm not a good guy. So you can get this thing that you started and just stop it."

"It already started though. Hinata, Kiba, and Shino are getting started already."

* * *

><p>Kiba moved the map to the left. Shino kept staring at the anbu, trying to keep his cool. The anbu did the same. While doing that, they heard Kiba having a frustrating time using the map.<p>

"Err that isn't either. Hold on."

Kiba moved the map to the left again. His eyes went up and down to left and right. The crumpling noise of the map was making the whole room awkward.

"Kiba-kun you need-"

"NO! This is a man's job! I will see if this is the right place with this huge, annoying, food smelly, map! I don't need any help!"

"Oh…okay." Hinata backed up.

Another five minutes went past and Kiba still couldn't find it.

"It was a red circle…why did we have to eat before we left…why is it such a big map…there it is!" Kiba yelled pointing at a red stain. Hinata looked at Kiba's direction.

"No it isn't. It's just dried ketchup." Hinata stated.

Kiba's eyes went wide. He huffed loudly.

"That's it! Who used the map as a napkin?"

* * *

><p>Sasuke sighed. <em>This idiot…<em>

"I am an avenger Naruto. If I am living as an avenger, I will die as one too. I'll accept the fate the elders have given me with honor to my clan. Stop this thing that you started now."

Naruto's teeth grinded against each other.

"No, I won't stop it. I will save you if you like it or not. You don't have to be an avenger, Sasuke. Just give up revenge."

"It's who I must be Naruto. You would never understand."

Naruto glared at Sasuke's back. He backed up from the bars.

"You can't change who you are teme…but you can change what you can be."

Then Naruto left.

* * *

><p>Kiba crumpled the map and threw it on the cement ground. His foot started stomping on the map in frustration.<p>

"I didn't lead us here! Oi, Shino! Did your bugs show us the right way or what?" Kiba pointed at Shino while still stomping on the map.

"Yes, they did."

"Then why didn't you tell me that?"

"You never asked."

"WHAT THE HELL?" Kiba yelled.

"All that looking around in that map for –"

"Are you three here for Team 7's support?" the anbu with the rabbit mask asked.

"Yes." Replied Hinata.

"Come with us." The other anbu said. They both walked towards the left side of the building, making Shino, Kiba, and Hinata follow them.

They went through a hallway held plain cement walls and plain cement floors and ceilings. There was a lamp that would help you guide your way but it was so petite Kiba kept hitting Shino's foot (even though Kiba didn't mind).

After two minutes of walking through a long hallway they entered a spacious room that look slightly different. The room had four doors placed on each wall. The doors were a dark blue color and there were locks on them for certain reasons. The floor had bamboo flooring and the wall was covered in a dark blue paint. There were chairs on the corner of the room.

Two more people came out from one of the doors. One was a doctor and the other was a chunin.

"Welcome." The doctor said. "I am Dr. Sanban but you can call me Dr.S"

Sanban wore his white jacket and held a clip board. He had jet black messy hair and wore glasses. You can see the bags under his eyes and the laugh lines around his mouth. He looked like he was around his 30s.

"Now, we are going to question you individually and we'll just ask you a couple questions about Sasuke and Team Kakashi. Is that alright?"

All three nodded.

"Alright then." Sanban looked at his clip board.

"Shino you're first!"

* * *

><p>Sasuke stayed there laying on his bed.<p>

_Naruto you idiot. I told you and Sakura to go away. Now I have this on my hands too. _

Sasuke got back up and looked at the other side of the room where Naruto once was.

_You and Sakura just can't get away can't you?_

The black haired teen looked at the ground to his tray of food. He bent down and slowly picked up the tray. A strong stinging sensation was held in his eye. It felt like it was on fire. Sasuke dropped the tray of food on his bed and clutched his right eye. He went up to his sink right next to the dirty toilet he didn't dare using.

He quickly cupped the cold water in his hand and splashed it on his face. Once he opened his eyes, his vision started getting blurry. He slowly got his vision back and saw on the mirror the scratches of every battle on his face. He turned his head to the right. There was a map of Konoha, showed every detail of every turn and bridge in that village.

Sasuke's anger rose. He got the tray of food from his bed and threw it at the map on the wall.

**Oh my goshness!:O**

**What's gonna happen next? Please tell me what you think. Thank you and Thank you!**

**So I was thinking and I realized how boring this story might be right now. I mean all they do is answer questions? That is BORRIIINNNGGG. But I promise, it gets better. I plan on there being fight scenes and a huge lot of arguments. I'm going to to Kabuto in there who is going to screw things up. I'm going to put Ren in there who is going to have a fight with Sakura. I'm going to have all of Konoha turn their back on Team 7. And so much more. **

**If you're expecting anything happening in this story like seeing Konohamaru or Lee, tell me and I will determine if your wish may come true :D**

**REVIEW PLEASE!:)**


	4. Expecting Danger

**Ollo again! ****So far, we have Hinata, Kiba, and Shino getting questioned in the isolation rooms. I wonder what they're going to say!**

**Also, yes, Sasuke is going to be a dick in the beginning but I plan on him becoming a dynamic character in this which making him more lovable. There's going to be serious moments for a while then I'll try to ease the tension with something funny so everything isn't all dark, sad, and scary. **

**So let's go on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 3: Expecting Danger<strong>

"Neji now."

Neji nodded.

"Byakugan!"

Veins popped at the side of his eyes and they pumped in a rhythmic fashion. Neji was able to see through all the tree barks and leaves blocking the way of the target. He was able to see three average sized ninjas chakra flows.

"In 50 yards, there are two on the left. They have full chakra. In the right there is one whose chakra is low."

Neji looked at his teammates who were crouched down beside the bushes as well. Tenten was on Neji's right. Lee was on Tenten's right. Tenten played with a solute at Neji with her left hand; kind of mocking Lee.

Her right arm was in a cast with a sling. Lee and Neji had a little competition within one another when they tried to see how many trees they can knock down. Tenten was just walking through the forest at the wrong time and didn't notice Lee's foot come in contact with her right arm. Lee and Neji had this horrible feeling seeing their female teammate hurt. Tenten noticed the heavy dark cloud hanging over their heads and said, "I needed help with my left hand anyways!" It didn't change the fact that they felt guilty but Tenten wasn't glooming over it.

"Alright! Tenten, you go to the man on the right and save Prince Daisuke. Neji and I will take the men on the left." Lee ordered. His bushy eyebrows arching close together to look like a V shaped unibrow.

"Right." Tenten agreed. The three of them didn't have to say anything to know they were going to move. The swiftly left their hiding spots in kunai at hand.

* * *

><p>Shino entered the room quietly. When he entered, the only thing that he saw was a metal table and two chairs sitting across from each other. The wall was an old plain color: gray. On one side of the wall there was a huge window. He wasn't able to see through it and only saw his reflection. He can see how his zipper was zipped up all the way and that his glasses were crooked.<p>

"Take a seat please." Mr. S said.

Shino took a seat that sat opposed to the glass window. Mr. S sat in front of him.

"I'm going to just ask you some questions and you answer them for me. Is that alright?"

Shino nodded. Something about Dr. S didn't feel right. It was this type of aura that made him feel uncomfortable. Naruto told him that some of the questions might be awkward and personal. At first, Shino didn't give a damn but being in a room with Dr. Sanban made Shino a little unsafe. Dr. S might question to make Naruto and the others look bad. Sanban was probably recording this or taping this as he sits and have inner conflict with his own self.

"What do you think of Sasuke?" Sanban questioned plainly.

"What do you mean by that question?"

"Like is he a bad kid, is he good in sports, is he social able? That kind of stuff."

"I haven't talked to or hanged out with Sasuke or Team 7 for that matter in years. All I know is that Sasuke is smart and has skill. It is what made people adore him so much; the females in particular."

Sanban looked at him awkwardly. "Um…okay?"

Sanban cleared his throat and shifted himself in the metal chair.

"How well do you know Sasuke Uchiha?"

Good; it was an easy question.

"For a couple years. We've known each other since the ninja academy."

Dr. S asked him more questions and they've been pretty easy questions to answer. It didn't point out any flaw about Sasuke. It made Dr. Sanban actually a person who wanted the Uchiha to live. Once Sanban asked the question, Shino would blurt out the answer right away not needing to think about it first. This was going breezy. But he didn't know that these questions didn't show Team 7's true colors yet.

"Did you ever think Sasuke would leave Konoha?"

Shino paused himself before his mouth opened. This question was tricky. If he said yes then it showed that Sasuke was never a true ninja to Konoha. If he said no, it would show that Sasuke has changed. Sasuke changed into something bad. He changed into someone who would hurt his teammates, his friends, and his village intentionally. Konoha doesn't take second chances so lightly. Also it wouldn't help Squad 7 at all.

"Did you, Shino, ever have the thought of Sasuke abandoning his Team and run away from Konoha grounds?" Sanban questioned more elaborately.

Shino panicked.

"It's a yes or no question son. All I want is that and you're done for today."

Shino's sweat was shown across his forehead. He hoped his facial features didn't show his fear of the future. The tock was clicking and they had little time left. Shino wanted to just get up from his chair and go back to Hinata and Kiba.

"Shino!" Sanban yelled.

"No. I didn't think that Sasuke would leave Konoha."

Dr. Sanban stayed quiet for a while, staring at the freaked out Shino. His eyes pierced his soul and made Shino feel weak and like he just abandoned Squad 7.

"Alright Shino that would be all. Thank you. We'll call you when we need you."

Shino nodded and left the room.

* * *

><p>Leaves were hitting their faces but they ignored it. Tenten and Lee quickly switched places, making Lee in the middle. While switching places, Lee could've sworn he heard something snap but ignored it and continued running.<p>

Neji was this first one to take action. He quickly kicked the ninja in the stomach and made the person fly. Neji quickly punctured some of her chakra points, knocking her down. She quickly got back up and attacked with a jutsu.

Lee yelled," Leaf hurricane!" The opponent quickly blocks and punches Lee back five feet.

Tenten quickly kicked the ninja to the side, knocking him off a couple feet. She looked at her left. There was a large barrel in the side. She then looked around her but there was no one else in sight.

Tenten clutched onto her kunai.

"Where is Prince Daisuke?"

The ninja slowly got up, sweat crawling down his face.

"Heh, like I'm going to tell you." He smirked. His eyes stared at her annoyed face. Tenten glared at him.

_Who does this guy think he is?_

…_What is that noise?_

Tenten looked at the ninja feet away from her. His eyes darted upward and back at her again. She didn't notice he also held a kunai at his right hand. They were in the exact position as each other. Tenten looked down real quick. There was no shadow. But there was a thin string. It was shining besides her opponent's feet.

Tenten quickly looked up but couldn't notice the huge tree bark crashing on top of her.

"Neji you're finished?" Lee asked while staring at his unconscious enemy.

Neji nodded.

"Tenten should've been done by now. She was supposed to be here with Prince Daisuke."

"Let's go for her."

When Neji and Lee got up to where Tenten might have been they see her struggling against the enemy's grasp. A kunai was against Tenten's skin on her neck, ready to cut her.

"Tenten!" yelled Lee.

"Come any closer and this girl is dead!" yelled the ninja clutching his kunai harder.

* * *

><p>"So how do you think they're doing so far?" Tsunade asked.<p>

She looked up at the Konoha Council before her. They stood beside each other with a television next to them.

"There has only been one squad that has been entered today. It's too early." Homura Mitokado exclaimed.

"I know but at this point how are they doing? Is there a possibility of Team 7 staying alive?" Tsunade pressed on.

"Here why don't you see the video yourself?" Koharu said.

The Konoha council member turned on the television and put the tape in.

On the screen you can see Kiba sitting across Dr. Sanban answering his questions easily. They were only able to see Kiba's face for Sanban's face was away from the camera.

"_What do you think of Sasuke Uchiha Kiba?"_ Sanban questioned.

Kiba leaned back on his chair.

"_I think he is a pretty cool guy but can be a dick as well."_

"_How so?"_

"_He has skill, I'll give him that. And he always acts towards conflict in a calm fashion you know? But he acts high superior over everyone else."_

"_So Sasuke was cocky?" _

"_I guess you can say that."_

"_Alright. Now, how well do you know Sasuke?"_

"_Not that well actually."_

"_But didn't you grow up together?"_

"_Yeah, we did but that doesn't mean I ever talked to him."_

Sanban paused for a while.

"_Kiba, did you ever think Sasuke would try to kill Sakura?" _

Kiba leaned forward, planting all four of the legs of the chair on the floor. He stared wide at Sanban.

"_This is the first time you've heard about this…isn't it?"_

Kiba just stayed quiet, trying to process it all. He cursed silently.

"_Did you, Kiba, ever think that Sasuke Uchiha would try to hurt and kill Sakura by his own hands?"_

Kiba didn't speak. He was going to say something but closed his mouth afterwards.

"_Kiba, answer the question."_

"…_no." _Kiba answered.

"_What was that? I couldn't hear you."_

"_I said no."_

"_So you didn't know Sasuke would try to kill Sakura Haruno, his teammate as well as his childhood friend. Am I correct?"_

Kiba stayed quiet.

"…_yes."_

"_Thank you Kiba for your help today. We'll call you if we need you again."_

They paused the tape.

"Only one out of three shinobi choked. It should not be that bad." Tsunade exclaimed.

"Here is Hyuuga's part."

"_Good afternoon Hinata." _Dr. Sanban said.

"_Good afternoon sir."_

"_Now I'm just going to ask you around the same questions as your two teammates, is that alright?"_

"_Yes."_

"_What do you think of Sasuke Uchiha?"_

"_I think he is a very skillful shinobi and has two wonderful teammates."_

"_Just how long have you've known Sasuke Uchiha?"_

"_Ever since I was little. He was very quiet in the ninja academy so I never noticed him right away like Naruto-kun."_

"_But was he a good student compared to Naruto Uzumaki?"_

"_Well…yes. Sasuke was. He skilled everything and he mastered them on his first try. Naruto would always pull pranks."_

"_Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno are Sasuke's teammates correct?"_

"_Umm…correct."_

"_Teammates are supposed to be together and be considered as one. They're supposed to sacrifice their lives for each other and work together. Is that correct?"_

"_Yes sir."_

"_Then why did Sasuke Uchiha try to kill Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki?"_

"…"

"_They are Sasuke's teammates, correct?"_

"_Yes."_

"_And you did learn in the ninja academy about squads and their devotion on working together, right?"_

"_Yes."_

"_So if Sasuke tried to kill Sakura and Naruto, does it make Sasuke a teammate?"_

"…"

"_Hinata Hyuuga, answer the question please."_

"_I-uh…no, it doesn't make him a teammate."_

It was quiet once again.

"_Thank you Hinata. We will call you once we need to talk again. Thank you once again!" _

They paused the video once again.

"Dr. Sanban did the same thing towards Shino and he choked just like his teammates." Koharu said.

"I see…" Tsunade responded.

"These are chunin that are choking on their own spit. Dr. Sanban majored in psychology and medicine. We don't know any other but he is making Sasuke look like a bad guy. "

"So if Sanban continues this, Sasuke is as good as dead."

"Correct." Homura agreed.

Tsunade's fist clenched. She looked at the screen for a moment. Looking at Hinata's disappointed look plastered on her face. She looked terrified for Naruto and Sakura. Just being part of Sasuke's life sentence.

"Tsunade."

Tsunade looked towards the elders.

"If Naruto and Sakura want Sasuke, they're going to have to try really hard. If Sasuke gets any bad interviews about him anymore he is good as dead by next month."

* * *

><p>Kakashi sat quietly on a log while watching Gai practice his "new moves."<p>

"And then it's hyaa and hiyo!"

Gai flipped, kicked in the air, and landed gracefully with one hand. He looked towards Kakashi, expecting to see him reading his Icha Icha Paradise book. Instead he found the white haired rival staring at his feet as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.

"Did you see how amazzziinnngg my moves are Kakashi?" Gai smiled with a thumbs up. His teeth shined.

"..."

Gai stared at his rival some more and slowly walked towards him.

"You know," Gai said loudly, catching Kakashi's attention. "It's kind of difficult to make gloat when someone doesn't comment about it."

Kakashi realized what he did and scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry about that Gai."

Gai smiled and sat down with Kakashi on the log.

"It's about your students, isn't it?" Gai guessed.

"Yeah. Sakura and Naruto are beating themselves pretty hard about this. I'm just afraid what they would be once Sasuke gets his death penalty."

"Now, we don't know if he will live or not. They're your students and through out the years of knowing them, I've seen them grow stronger and stronger all because of one sensei and some fellow friends."

"Heh. Thanks Gai."

They stared at the sunset in front of them. The sky was making a miz of colors between pink, yellow, and orange. With the sun falling and birds flying by, it made the scenery beautiful. Gai got teary. This moment would be great with his amazing student Rock Lee.

"Naruto is really determined isn't he?" Gai questioned trying to distract him from the sunset.

"He sure is. Naruto is very persistent...What would happen if Sasuke does die?"

This was the first time Kakashi has ever asked Gai a question. This was the first time Kakashi actually seemed very um depressed to even read anything. To see his students crumble and beat themselves up was ruining this man.

"Naruto. I don't know if Naruto would even keep his dream of being hokage. And Sakura. I don't know what she'll do. Sakura was the walking dead when Sasuke left. I remember the first time I met them. I came in the classroom late and Naruto wanted to punish me by putting the board eraser on top of the door. I got so much chalk dust on my hair. I guess having gray hair is an advantage. Sakura yelled at Naruto and apologized to me. Sasuke stayed quiet and Naruto laughed."

Gai kept listening to Kakashi as he told all these stories from Squad 7. How Naruto and Sasuke had a little competition within eachother. Sakura was able to get to the top of the tree before the boys. How they had a picnic. How Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto tried so hard to reveal his face. It was heartwarming.

"Your students are strong Kakashi. Emotionally and physically. I'm just going to warn you. Tell your students to be careful."

"Careful from what?"

"From Konoha. They're going to do things to your students and it's going to hard to them. Just tell them to stay strong till it all ends."

"What are you saying Gai?"

"I have this strong feeling that whatever Konoha hears something they don't like, they do whatever in their will power to stop it. Konoha will show their ugly side even if they are family to them. Konoha will turn their back on our most trusted shinobi."

* * *

><p>Tenten grunted and sneered while under her opponent's grasp. She used her left hand to try to get the kunai away from her neck but being stronger with her right hand was a disadvantage.<p>

Lee and Neji stepped a little closer. A snap of bark caught their attention. Lee lifted his foot. There were pieces of wood scattered everywhere and a huge bark tree in between them and Tenten.

"I've been expecting you." The ninja said.

"How? You're just some normal sound ninja." Lee questioned.

"When you three started running here, one of you wasn't stepping in the right places and stepped on a bark of wood. I can hear from yards away. I knew each movement you made." The ninja said while pointing to his ear.

"Let Tenten go." Neji ordered.

"Never. You have to listen what I say or I get rid of your teammate and kill the Prince."

Lee and Neji looked at each other then back at their opponent.

"Fine. What do you want us to do?" Lee asked.

The ninja smirked.

"Drop all your weapons."

Lee and Neji dropped their weapons. Emptying everything they owned.

The ninja noticed the scroll at Lee's side. It's bright red color standing out at the hip of Lee's forest green jumpsuit.

"Throw me your scroll."

Lee hesitated. This scroll he was had to hold onto for his life. He didn't know what it contained and neither did the rest of his teammates but when Gai and the hokage told him to keep it; he knew he had to be careful. Lee looked at Neji for some type of help. Neji understood the predicament they were in.

"Hurry up!" the ninja yelled. He used his left hand to punch Tenten's cast. Tenten yelled in pain. The deep bruise in the cast was throbbing and it burned. Tenten's clutch on the enemy's arm weakened; making the kunai come closer to her neck.

Lee took the scroll out of his holster and underhanded it to the enemy. He caught it easily and with one swift move, the scroll was clearly open and revealed its information abroad in front of his eyes.

While he was reading he didn't realize his grip on Tenten was loosening; making Tenten able to rescue. Neji slowly moved closer

"This is about Sasuke Uchiha." He silently whispered. Anger boiled inside him. He looked at Lee and Neji.

"Sasuke Uchiha, the brat who came in the Sound village, killed Orochimaru and left! Orochimaru was my leader! My savior! Then that kid just killed him because he didn't need him anymore!"

His grip tightened making Tenten grunt. Neji stopped dead in his tracks.

The ninja looked back down.

"Konoha is actually thinking of him living?" The ninja yelled. He looked down carefully reading the scroll and paying no attention towards the people in front of him.

Neji moved closer and closer, slowly and not making one sound. The ninja looked up, still not noticing on how Neji is and griped tighter on his kunai against Tenten's neck.

"I want you to do one more thing for me. Then I'll let this girl here go. You can also take the Prince with you as well."

"Fine then tell us what you want." Lee said.

The ninja smiled.

"Kill Sasuke Uchiha.

_**Oh my goshness!:O**_

_**One, I am terribly terribly sorry I did not update last week. I had like three projects to do basically. **_

_**I am technically supposed to give you three more updates but I'll work on that during the weekends. I'm way to tired now.**_

_**Tell me what you think and review por favor! **_

_**So I hoped you enjoyed!=D**_


	5. Eye Confusing

**Olo! This is an update again! Yay! I'm kind of excited what might happen. I'm still processing this as I go. **

**So far:**

**Kakashi is scared for his students.**

**Gai thinks Konoha will back stab our fellow shinobi! Oh no!**

**Team Gai is in a pickle!**

**Also we need more people to get questioned. Where are Sai, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura in this? Well Sasuke is in his prison cell moping as usual. And you are soon to find out about Naruto, Sai, and Sakura. You're going to see Sai right now as we speak so I better shut up!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. **

* * *

><p><strong>Part 5: Eye Confusing<strong>

Konoha streets were rather quiet and peaceful Sai would always think. They were so welcoming to Sai even if he said some rude remarks like, "Thanks hag." And "Maybe you shouldn't wear that toupee. It'll make your bald head sweaty."

It wasn't in fact his entire fault. Hag was aterm for a woman who looked elderly and witch like WHICH the old woman did look like. AND that man had a toupee and it was obvious. He was just helping the balding man.

Other than that, Konoha has been peaceful and very nice. He loved how the dirt road was and how sometimes it changed into rock and cement. He liked how there were trees everywhere and when he walked, there was building next to building.

Sai went up to a bakery shop and looked at the baked goods in display.

"Maybe Naruto would like some. Maybe ugly too." Sai questioned himself.

Sai stared at the dumplings. They looked extremely delicious at the moment and he bet Sakura and Naruto would thank him for it.

"_You're a cool guy Sai."_

"_Thanks Sai! These are so great! You make the best decisions!"_

That was it. He was getting the dumplings.

"Excuse me," Sai called for the woman. The woman turned around with a smile on her face. Once she saw Sai with his pale white skin and dark hair, she suddenly glared at him with her hazel eyes.

"What do you want?" She asked insolently.

Sai noticed her tone of voice but decided to be quiet.

"Can I have three dumplings please?"

The woman leaned on the counter, arching her eyebrows. She snorted.

"I don't know," she began. "Can you?"

"Oh. Umm MAY I have three dumplings?"

"You are the customer." She said back in a huff.

Sai was still astonished on how he was treated. He used to come here all the time and they would never treat him like this.

_Sakura did say I look like Uchiha. It's probably that._

Still, there were some things that kind of made him stand out more. For once, he was paler. He doesn't know how he is pale but Naruto exclaimed him as a ghost once. Sai was wearing his shirt that exposed his abs as usual. Sai was thinking of changing it earlier but Naruto said it impresses the ladies. Plus, everyone knows Sasuke is in prison.

"HELLO!"

"What?"

"I need your name." The woman said.

"Sai."

The woman looked down and crouched to receive three dumplings. She looked up at Sai and glared some more.

She quickly wrapped the pastries and placed them in the cardboard box. It was an awkward silence between them as Sai just stared at her not concerning about the glares. It made the employee want to try harder.

"Your teammates are Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki right?" She asked him while pressing buttons on the cash register.

"Yes."

"Ya' close with em?"

"Yes, they are my friends."

The employee rolled her eyes. She quickly closed the box and slid it towards Sai.

"Here are your dumplings."

Sai gave her the money and grabbed the box.

"Thanks."

Sai smiled to her telling her you're welcome.

"Traitor." She muttered out loud. Sai looked at her for a while. She stared back like she didn't care. He quietly turned around and headed towards the training ground.

_Why did she call me that?_

* * *

><p>"What?" Neji asked. He glared at the ninja holding onto his teammate.<p>

"I said kill Sasuke Uchiha and I will let your friend go." He repeated.

Lee stepped back.

"Lee don't!" Tenten called out. Lee stopped in his tracks.

"Well we're not just going to let you die here." Neji exclaimed.

"You can't! We sacrificed our lives for this mission. Sasuke has to live whether this guy likes it or not."

Tenten and Neji kept arguing with each other while Lee watched. Lee wasn't able to withstand this pressure so he gave in.

"I'll go and capture Uchiha Sasuke. Once I kill him, you have to give Tenten back." Lee said.

He stared at his opponent with serious eyes. His lips were pouted and his bushy eyebrows were arched. He looked at Tenten and quickly left.

* * *

><p>"Hey ugly?"<p>

"Ugh- Sai stop calling me that."

Sakura was leaning on the fence quietly waiting for Naruto and Sai. She wore her training uniform with her headband tied tightly on her hair.

Sai ignored her order. "What is a 'traitor' exactly?"

Sakura looked at him in confusion.

"Why do you want to know Sai?" She asked.

"A lady at the store called me a traitor and I think she is confused on her vocabulary."

"A traitor is someone disloyal. Why did she call you that?"

"I don't really know why. I didn't do anything to her."

Sakura stared more at Sai. Maybe it was because his strong resemblance of Sasuke. He did somewhat like the Uchiha but you think there were some things that Sai showed more. For once, Sai's clothing. Also Sai talked to Naruto more in a somewhat respectful way. Sasuke treated Naruto like he was an idiot.

"Hm. That's weird. Don't worry about it Sai, okay?" Sakura smiled.

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>Lee leaped from tree to tree. He kept going till he was about a mile away from Tenten and Neji.<p>

Lee was mad. He was rarely ever mad but he never wanted to be a position to kill a fellow ninja of his friends to save his best friend. But just because he was mad, he couldn't think of himself to kill. To have blood on his hands made Lee shudder.

The green jumpsuit ninja stopped dead in his tracks and turned around.

Neji stared at Tenten and the ninja holding her for captive. Neji's face was emotionless and it made him look like he was calm but inside he was scared like hell. He didn't even want Tenten to be in this mission but she refused to listen to him. Lee said she should come and so did Gai. It was three against one.

_All of this for Sasuke Uchiha. _

The opponent's strength started weakening as he kept struggling against Tenten's left arm. Neji stayed there and watched as they both struggled.

Suddenly they heard faint winds against the trees. Tenten and Neji looked at each other thinking it was another ninja. A leaf fell on the floor, touching the broken bark and splinters.

Neji and Tenten smirked.

Tenten stretched her neck and dug her teeth into the arm of the capturer. Her canine teeth were digging deeper into his dirty skin. He screamed in pain and it made her bite harder. The kunai dropped to the ground; giving Tenten the opportunity to run.

"Argh you bitch!"

The ninja was too busy paying attention to his inch deep bites than noticing the person running behind him.

"Leaf hurricane!"

* * *

><p>"Hey kid, your sensei is here to visit ya."<p>

The metal door slammed shut and Sasuke turned to stare at his old sensei. His hair seems a little bit lighter than it was five years ago. It was hard to tell from the dim lights.

"Sasuke." Kakashi called out from underneath his mask.

"What do you want? You want me to help Naruto and Sakura? I already told Naruto I wouldn't so stop it already."

"What a teacher can't see his student?"

Sasuke stared at Kakashi like he had something up his sleeve. Sasuke was able to read people and know their intentions easily but he can never figure out his sensei (or ex-sensei). It made Sasuke want to try harder and figure out Kakashi.

The white haired teacher took out an orange book and opened to reveal the text inside the pages. Kakashi's head dipped down as his eyes started skimming the page rapidly. Sasuke snorted.

"You can't really read your book under this light. I suggest you read."

Kakashi looked up from the book. He closed it shut.

"I wasn't reading."

"Some things, Sasuke, are not really what they seem they are. Does that make sense?"

"No." Sasuke said with hint of attitude.

"It means that even if I am opening this book and looking down on it doesn't mean I am actually reading it."

"Your point is?"

"If Sakura and Naruto are smiling doesn't mean they're happy."

"…."

"Just like you. Just because you finished your number one goal doesn't make you satisfied correct."

"Why are you talking to me?"

"Look underneath the underneath. "

Sasuke glared at Kakashi in his prison cell. Even though it was dark in the room, Kakashi could tell he was glaring at him.

Kakashi put his orange book back at his pocket and leaned on the wall, making himself comfortable.

"You left Konoha because you wanted what?"

"Power." Sasuke answered without thinking.

"What is exactly power?"

"Strength."

"Strength where? You can have strength in the mind, your arms, abs, back-"

"I left Konoha to have the power everywhere."

"That is where you're wrong Sasuke. Strength is not just power. Strength is the _power _to keep trying and trying no matter what. That is what true strength is."

Sasuke stared at him and his white hair. How his mask was starting to fade and the headband covering his eye needed to get cleaned. Kakashi smelled like the mix of potpourri and food with sweat.

"Sakura and Naruto have that strength just like you. The only difference is that they didn't need to go to Sound."

Kakashi kicked himself up the dirty cement wall. He walked toward the metal door. Sasuke ran up to cell bars, holding the rusty metal points piercing his hand.

"That place was much better than here!" Sasuke yelled, not really thinking. The anger of being showed an idiot masked him.

Kakashi looked back at him and smiled.

"Oh I doubt that place was better than here."

Kakashi turned the metal handle and closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Tenten, Neji, and Lee went to the hospital after the mission to drop Tenten off. Tenten had some cuts and scraped. Also when the man hit her arm, it was still hurting.<p>

Tenten waved goodbye to Neji and Lee as they stood next to each other.

"Bye Tenten! You get better so we can train some more okay? Let the youth power contain your soul!"

"Shut up!" Neji yelled. "You're making a scene."

"Oh…"

Neji and Lee stared at Tenten's back as she followed the nurse.

"That is the last time **that **will ever happen." Neji announced.

"What do you mean? We got out of it clean and everyone was safe."

"Tenten shouldn't be in a position like that. No one in this team should ever be in that position."

Lee stared at Neji for a while. He didn't exactly understand what his problem was.

"But Neji, as ninjas, we're supposed to expect this once in a while."

"No we shouldn't. What kind of order is to kill a criminal or let your teammate die? Sasuke Uchiha might be Naruto and Sakura's friends but he has caused too much conflict in this village. Sasuke Uchiha shouldn't be even to ever come close to bring conflict to this team."

"But Neji-"

"But nothing. Sasuke Uchiha chose to leave. He chose to kill. He even chose to kill his own teammates. I know we are Naruto and Sakura's friend but this is a criminal we are talking about."

"What do you mean?"

Neji looked at Lee with truthful eyes. Neji had a little rivalry with Sasuke Uchiha but that was only to prove he was the best. It was nothing serious where they killed others. Sasuke was a bad person and to have that near his teammates made the pit of his stomach burn. He spit turned into venom when he spoke his name.

"Sasuke Uchiha deserves to die."

_**Oh noes!:O**_

_**Neji wants Sasuke dead too? What the hell? But Neji is being a good teammate so should you hate him?**_

_**Oh don't know...**_

_**Sai is being called a traitor. Why?**_

_**And Kakashi talked to Sasuke: Teacher to student.**_

_**I know you're not reading this. I know you're not reading this. I know you're not reading this. I know you're not reading this. **_

_**I love Kakashi in this one. So bad ass. :)**_

_**OH! ummm badsass my mistake!**_

_**Rate and review please!**_

_**Thanks for reading again. I feel like an idiot cuz I have only one review but I see how many people are reading this (Over 200!)**_

_**I know you're not reading this . I know you're not reading this. I know you're not reading this. **_

_**Thank you!mWA!**_


	6. Ugly Side

_**Hey again! **_

_**So far **_

_**Neji wants Sasuke dead.**_

_**Sai has been called a traitor. **_

_**And Kakashi talked to Sasuke. Teacher to student talk. **_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Part 6: Ugly Side<strong>

You know when you can feel people staring at you? It can be any kind of stare actually. It can be a dreamy stare, an awkward stare, an idiot stare, a- oh my- gosh- who- are- you stare, any type of stare. This type of stare was a glare actually. It wasn't that hard to detect someone is staring at you but for a ninja you're like a pro when someone is like a one mile radius from you.

Back to the staring part, you notice when you get stared and the first thing you want them to do is to STOP. You don't care if it is good, bad, dreamy, or creepy. You want them to stop so the shudders go away. The feeling of tiny spider legs crawling up you back and around your neck and you can't do a thing to stop them. It made Sakura feel weak.

Sakura was quietly going to the training grounds. She stopped running because Kakashi would be late anyways but when so many people were staring at her, she kind of regretted her daily run to the training grounds.

"Good morning!" is what they would usually say as they see the pink headed girl run.

This time is was just some snorts, huffs, and mumbles.

"Brat." Someone called out. Sakura turned to her side, expecting some little kid causing trouble but no one was there besides an old man staring at her. His frown showed his scary features.

Sakura ignored it and kept walking towards her destination. She wanted to roll up in a ball and wish everyone would go away. The stares were driving her insane.

Sakura looked at a house with the door open. There was a little boy and girl's head peeping out of the door. She can hear their little squeaky voices.

"Hey it's Sakura! Can we talk-"

"No you can't. You're not allowed to be around her from now on." A lady yelled.

What? Sakura stared at the door as it slowly closed.

**Shanaro! I won't let it get to me! I'm better than that! Bring it on!** Inner Sakura yelled.

Sakura smiled at herself and kept walking in a rhythmic fashion.

"Traitor" She heard at the side of her. She stopped dead of her tracks to see a man a little older than her glare at her.

"Is something wrong sir?" Sakura asked.

"You." He sneered back.

Sakura looked confused.

"Why? Did I do something to you?"

"You're a ninja, you figure it out!" the man yelled.

Sakura was taken aback. She slowly kept walking, trying her best to ignore the rest of the stares and glares.

"Sakura-chan!"

Naruto ran up to Sakura, in a panic.

"Hey Sakura- hey what's going on here?" Naruto looked at Sakura's back and noticed no one was at the road.

"Hey are you alright?" Naruto questioned.

"Y-yeah. I'm good." Sakura exclaimed. The stares stopped as faces looked the other way and drapes covered the windows and doors closed shut; leaving Sakura alone finally.

"So I talked to Tsunade and she said that so far it isn't going so good."

"Is there anything we can do?"

"I really don't know. When we go up there, we have to try our best I guess. It's just some lousy questions, it can't be that hard can it?"

"I-I don't know."

"Well let's get going Sakura-chan! Maybe we can see if Kakashi will actually get there on time." Naruto said while walking towards the training grounds. Sakura stared at his back and quickly looked back, trying to catch anyone staring at them. No one. Shivers crawled up her back but Sakura ignored it and ran up to Naruto.

* * *

><p>"Hey you think we can hurry this up please?" Ino said.<p>

"Ah yes." Sanban said. He reached at the bottom for a tape recorder and pressed the play button.

"So Ino, how long have you've known Sasuke Uchiha?"

"I've known Sasuke-kun for a really long time! Like even before Sakura and Naruto."

"So you were friends with Sasuke right?"

"Eh, I wouldn't really say that."

"How so?"

"I was a fan girl of Sasuke-kun's for the longest time ever. Sasuke-kun has ever talked to me rather than calling me for errands or asking me where Sakura and Naruto are."

"I see. So are you still Sasuke's fan girl."

"I don't really know actually. I mean I've known him for years and years but I was never able to open him up like Sakura and Naruto did. Ugh that billboard brow."

"Who? Sasuke?"

"No, Sakura. Naruto is just an idiot."

Sanban looked at her weird.

"Um. Thank you Ino. We'll call you when we need your help again."

"See you!" Ino said in a squeaky voice.

* * *

><p>"How well do you know Team 7?"<p>

"Pretty well." Choji said while eating a chip.

"How well?"

"I've grew up with them. I don't really know Sasuke that well. I kind of know Sakura but I know Naruto the best."

"And what makes you think you know Naruto the most?"

"Well I was with him when he was in the ninja academy, starting his team, chunin exams, rescuing Sasuke, and even now."

"But Naruto is a bad kid."

Choji put another chip in his mouth."

"No he isn't." He said with his mouth full.

"Naruto just painted sidewalks, fences, and made funny remarks just to get attention. Naruto isn't a bad kid. He just wants a friend and a family."

"But he has one. He has you and other people as part of his family or friends. Isn't that enough?"

"Sasuke was just another part of that family, even if Sasuke didn't want to really be in it. Naruto is just trying to do everything in his willpower to bring him back."

"Thank you Choji that'll be all."

"Chomp. Chomp. No thank you."

* * *

><p>"Hey Shikamaru."<p>

"Hey Sanban."

"Since I know you are a little more difficult than your teammates I'm just going to do something different with you okay?"

"Go ahead."

"Alright. Do you consider Sasuke as a good guy?"

"I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Sasuke has caused conflict to not just only the village but his team. But when he is with his team and with the people he cares about, something changes."

"So do you think Sasuke should be die or not?" Dr. Sanban said bluntly.

"No."

"We're not getting anything that we want. Kiba, Hinata, and Shino made Sasuke look bad. Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji made Sasuke like a good guy. Who else do we have?"

"Team Gai and Team 7."

"Are you sure Sasuke will actually want to help his team?"

Dr. Sanban and another anbu looked at the other anbu. The anbu held a rabbit mask and stayed quiet for the whole time.

"Trust me," it said. "Ssassuke will help team sseven."

* * *

><p>"LIAR!"<p>

Sakura, Sai, and Naruto turned to their side to see their little friend fighting with another kid.

Naruto stepped in between them and broke them off each other. Konohamaru slid back and his opponent slid back but fell on his back.

"You're a liar Satoshi!" Konohamaru yelled. His voice went hoarse and at the corner of his eyes were salty tears. Konohamaru snorted up.

"It's true! I bet you will even turn up like them too! You will turn into a traitor!" Satoshi yelled back once he got back to his feet.

Konohamaru yelled as he started running with a fist ready to meet Satoshi's face. Naruto picked up Konohamaru, stopping him from fighting.

"You guys have to stop now! You guys are supposed to be friends; not enemies." Naruto yelled.

"This asshole deserves to get beaten up! No one calls boss that!" Konohamaru yelled. Team 7 was surprised of Konohamaru's language.

Naruto looked at his small friend.

"What are you talking about Konohamaru?"

"You're not a traitor are you boss? Huh? You would never betray Konoha would you?"

Sakura and Sai stared wide eyed at Konohamaru.

"What makes you think that? I would never betray my home." Naruto said with a smile. He patted Konohamaru's brown locks. Konohamaru smiled and wiped his tears that were forming from his eyes.

"No, he's a liar! Sasuke Uchiha said he would never betray his own team but guess what? He did!" Satoshi yelled.

Sakura and Naruto's hearts got pierced and stayed quiet. Sai stood quiet and watched Konohamaru yell again and jump Satoshi.

"Hey what's going on here?"

All of them turned to face Asuma.

Naruto smiled. "Asuma sensei!"

"What's going on?"

Konohamaru pointed toward his side and turned his neck to only see dust. Konohamaru looked down at his feet in disgust. His eyes started to burn.

"Naruto." He choked out.

"What is it buddy?" Naruto said to his 12 year old friend. Konohamaru's brown hair drooped down, hiding his face.

"They're not right. They can't be. You are a true ninja and you can't betray Konoha. Then how am I supposed to win the title of hokage from you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"They're saying you and all your friends who are helping Sasuke will betray the village. They're saying you're a traitor." Konohamaru ran up to Naruto, clinging onto his jacket.

"But they're wrong, Naruto! Aren't they! You wouldn't leave Konoha! You wouldn't leave me!" Konohamaru started choking onto his sobs.

Naruto stared at his friend and patted his back while listening to his sobs.

* * *

><p><em><strong>My poor Konohamaru! He's my favorite! *hugs Konohamaru*<strong>_

_**Tear tear.**_

_**I like cookies. I like cookies. I like cookies. I like cookies.**_

_**I kinda sucked at the question stuff with Team 8 but whatev. It gets kind of boring writing chapter**_

_**after chapter ya know?  
>I like cookies. I like cookies. I like cookies. I like cookies. I like cookies. <strong>_

_**So that's part 6. Review review and review please! It's the bottom button. **_

_**It's not that hard….**_

_**Did you even read this?**_


	7. Change

**Hey! How is it going? Well so far**

**Satoshi was being a meanie to Konohamaru**

**Ino Shika Cho got interrogated. (I finally found the word I was looking for!)**

**People are being mean to poor Sakura and Sai! What are they going to do with Naruto? **

**Well hope you enjoi!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 7: Change<strong>

"Do we know what we will be doing?" asked the masked ninja. His attentive and seductive voice gave everyone is the room shivers.

"Yes." Dr. Sanban answered.

"What happens if Sasuke doesn't want to get interrogated?" questioned one of the anbu.

"Oh, I will make sure he wants to. And our pink and blonde friends will try to make him as well."

The air turned thick. And the shivers have yet to come down.

"So when does Squad 7 come?" said someone after a minute of silence.

"In an hour."

* * *

><p>Naruto's stomach turned and flipped and it wasn't because he was hungry. He had this feeling that once he steps inside that room, everything will go downhill. He has been begging and begging Sasuke each day to help out but Sasuke would scold, yell, and kick Naruto back out. He also has been getting daggers and glares from his town folks. They have been glaring at him and calling him names. He can hear them loud and clear. The only place he is able to eat is Ichiraku's (not that he minds). He would like to eat somewhere else sometimes with the gang like Ino, Choji, Kiba, and the rest of the gang but he hasn't seen them anywhere. He wasn't able to figure what was going on with the civilians of Konoha until someone said out loud, "Traitor."<p>

Apparently, he was the last of his team to get the memo. That was the reason why Sakura and Sai were so quiet for a while. They've been barely saying a word and when they come to the training ground, they take the long way. The long way doesn't involve going through the busy streets.

Naruto was able to cope and get used to it since he has been treated like shit before in his younger age. It was just going to take Sakura and Sai sometime.

"Ah Mr. Uzumaki, please come in."

Naruto looked up to see a man in a white coat. He held a clipboard and pen. His hair was turning greasy and his glasses were getting dirty.

"You can call me Naruto." Naruto said back as he followed Dr. Sanban in the room.

* * *

><p>Sasuke's cell was quiet and dark as always. Sometimes during night time, Sasuke couldn't even see his bare hands. He would have to pull on his hair to make sure he was alive all the time. He admit it, he was scared of this cell. Especially during the night time.<p>

Just thinking of two pairs of arms dragging him off the bed and somewhere else he didn't know. He can just see himself digging his nails onto the cement floor; thinking it would help him a little. Then an image popped in his head. He was only a few years old, no older than 10 years old. He just saw his parents' death. The red blood on the walls going through the rice paper. The smell of metal, tears and snot. It haunted him. Sasuke can see Itachi's hands reaching for him. Sasuke thought Itachi was going to attack him so he stayed far away from Itachi as possible as he was dragged into the dark. Later on, he sees Itachi being dragged. Itachi's nails were scratching the hard wood floor with their parent's blood on it. Itachi was trying his hardest to reach for some type of help but little Sasuke stayed in the corner while crying.

The hands wrapped around Itachi's ankles were dark. But they soon led to a man. A man called Danzo. He gripped Itachi's ankles tight as he dragged him across the floor into the dark with Konoha waiting and encouraging the rotten man.

"Ah!" Sasuke screamed.

Sweat was sticking the teen's forehead and neck. Sasuke's heart was beating fast and hard. His body was shaking but not from him being cold. He was actually extremely hot.

Sasuke swallowed his saliva and took long breathes. He slowly started to recover as he hesitantly recollected his memory of his dream. It was about him seeing his parents' corpse again. There were shurikens everywhere and there was blood as well. Sasuke could remember the taste of his own tears. He remembered Itachi reaching out for help from Sasuke but all Sasuke did was cry in the corner. Attached to Itachi's legs was Danzo.

Sasuke's anger started to rise.

Right behind Danzo was Konoha.

The cell he was locked in was sound proof so anyone outside of the door wasn't able to hear Sasuke's blood thirsty scream.

* * *

><p>"Now Naruto I'm just going to discuss about you, your team, and especially Sasuke. You have to answer truthfully for me. What you say in slander or any wrong answer with correct evidence that you are wrong, you will be held accountable for your actions. So will you tell me the truth?" Dr. Sanban questioned.<p>

Naruto looked behind Dr. Sanban's shoulders to see a glass that held his reflection.

_They're all probably watching this. _

Dr. Sanban looked at Naruto in a serious but friendly matter.

_I have to be careful on what I say. _

"It's not like I have a choice." Naruto replied.

"Alright Naruto," Sanban started. Naruto heard a soft click and averted his eyes to Sanban's hands.

"Now let us first ask about your whole team for right now."

"Okay."

"Now how long have you, Sasuke, and Sakura been a team?"

"We've been a team for –"

"Physically; where Sasuke was physically next to you and working with you and Sakura in your missions and assignments." Sanban interrupted. Naruto looked at Sanban like there was sometime up his ass. Sanban just smiled.

"Um for one year."

"One year? Is that all?"

"That we have been part of Team Kakashi, yes."

"I see, well how long have you been without Sasuke in Team Kakashi?"

"For about four years." Naruto admitted.

"And you have been getting stronger haven't you?"

"Yes." Naruto agreed.

Naruto was already getting in the "S.O.L. ditch". He had to find a way out.

"Sakura got stronger as well."

"Yes, she did."

"So I guess that when Sasuke Uchiha left, you and Sakura improved and became stronger. So I guess it is good that Sasuke Uchiha was gone."

"No, you're wrong actually."

Sanban was taken aback. He fixed his glasses by rubbing them against his shirt and putting them back on his face.

"What was that Naruto?"

"You're wrong. If it wasn't for Sasuke leaving, Sakura and I would've never had the devotion to become stronger for this team."

"That's exactly what I'm say-"

"No you're not. You are implying that Sasuke is a distraction. In fact, Sasuke is devotion. He is the reason why Sakura and I want to become stronger for him; emotionally and _physically_."

Sanban stared at Naruto a little bit longer as Naruto stayed calm. Sanban cleared his throat.

"That would be all for today Naruto. Thank you and we will call you again."

Naruto left without a word.

_Nice save Naruto. _

* * *

><p>"So when you were a genin, who was the brains and who was the brawns of the team?"<p>

"I always thought I was the brains of the whole team and Sasuke was the brawns." Sakura answered truthfully.

"Now why do you think that?" Sanban asked.

Sakura's stomach was doing flips, scared of what she might say next might screw up everything. She usually never had to think a lot just to decide on an answer but this one took her ten seconds to think of an answer.

"I was so girly then and I always thought myself better than others."

"Did your team have problems?"

"Well yes, just like every other team."

"Yes, your team had some attributes of some common arguments but I'm talking about abnormal ones. Like where Naruto and Sasuke really wanted to fight each other."

Sakura's eyes widened. She remembered that day. She tried to help Sasuke recover by giving him apples and then Naruto entered the room. Naruto and Sasuke then got into an argument and decided to have a fight on the rooftop. Sakura tried to stop them but they would never listen to her. So when she ran between Naruto and Sasuke, they really pay attention this time. It was a good thing Kakashi-sensei was there to stop them.

"Yeah," Sakura choked. "There were a couple of those."

Here she was again, failing them. Sanban was putting her in the part where she couldn't do anything but agree to them. She couldn't take it anymore. She was going to make sure when she leaves this room, she will be satisfied with her answers.

"So your differences really brought conflict between you three?"

"No it didn't. It brought conflict but not as much as you are over exaggerating."

"But you just agreed you always thought you had differences between the two boys. You also agreed that Sasuke and Naruto had conflict with each others' differences as well."

Sakura smiled. She turned on her cocky voice.

"Correction; I thought I HAD differences between the boys. But later after the chunin exams, you start to accept your teammates. I agree that Sasuke and Naruto have problems with each other but I said they had A COUPLE fights."

"What is the difference?"

"There is a fine line between then and now, Dr. Sanban." Sakura said in a victory voice. She looked toward the glass in front of her. She knew she was staring at someone. She didn't know who but she wanted to make sure that they heard her loud and clear.

* * *

><p>"Kakashi Hitake also known as: The Copy Cat Ninja." Sanban said.<p>

"That's me." Kakashi said. He smiled behind his mask.

"So let's talk about your students."

"Sure thing."

"In the beginning of the year how were Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke?"

"Hmm let me think. Oh! Naruto was the clown in the team, Sakura was the brains, and Sasuke was the quiet one."

"You think you can elaborate a little bit more."

"On the first day I met them, we tried to make know each other a little bit more. So I said to make sure they tell everyone their name, the reason why they're a ninja and what they want to be in the future."

"Okay so go on."

"So Naruto said he wanted to get stronger and become Hokage soon."

"Okay."

"In fact, Naruto still kept his dream."

"What about Sakura Haruno?"

"She said she wanted to be a strong kunoichi and since she was in her crush stage, she wanted a future that involved Sasuke Uchiha."

"That's typical for a girl her age. What about Sasuke Uchiha?"

"He said he wanted to kill a certain man and revive his clan." Kakashi said bluntly.

"What was the first flaw in the team?"

"Teamwork. I gave them my usual bell test and they were struggling miserably in teamwork. But in the end, they finally showed a little light to it."

"I see. Have it changed over the past years?"

"Yes it has."

"So it's gotten worse."

"They've gotten better. They have some flaws; each one of them. But these kids, they make a natural team and even though they have fights a lot , they're the people they trust the most."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Good graciousness! x) <em>**

**_That was caraazaayyy! (Not really)_**

**_So I got team 7 on Chapter 7! Eh eh! You get it? HUH!_**

**_I wanted to make more but I couldn't! Just going to have to wait for the next chapie!_**

**_I am terribly sorry I didn't update like any time last week. I've been doing project after project!_**

**_I just finished 1/3 of one project for two days full! I had sleep of course but I spent mah life using the computer. _**

**_I didn't want to give you guys a crappy chapter! DURRRR!_**

**_Dur Dur Dur Dur Dur Dur Dur Dur Dur Dur Dur Dur_**

**_So rate and review it please! It's the button rigggghhhht below this text. It should be blue. ^^_**

**_Lmao! You can put a review whenever you like. I just apreciate it when you put reviews. _**

**_Button right below this text!_**

**_Love ya!_**


	8. Witness

**So far:**

**Team 7 got interrogated. **

**Something is up with the anbu dudes/bras and Dr. Sanban. **

**Konoha is being mean. **

**What else will happen? I don't know why don't you read and find out!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. **

* * *

><p><strong>Part 8: Witness<strong>

Tenten couldn't stand being at the sidelines. It wasn't only because of her recovering right arm or how she always gets the easy men because of her being a female on Team Gai. It was seeing her friends, her close friends, crumbling into pieces right in front of her. She couldn't stand it.

Tenten decided to hang out with Sai and Naruto to see how their skills improved the last time they sparred with her. They increased a lot. It took all her energy to defeat both of them. In the end, Naruto and Sai decided to give Tenten a victory present. The victory present was going to Ichiraku's.

At first Tenten didn't want to go but just smiled. While walking to Ichiraku's she can feel all the glares and stares her and the boys got. The glares were coming through each window, to each roof, door, house and market. She knew she wasn't the only one who noticed. She just pays more attention to it rather than Naruto and Sai. The two boys were trying their hardest by keeping a regular conversation and looking straight; avoiding the glares.

"This must've happened a lot of times." Tenten said to herself while looking at her kunai.

No wonder Sakura said she was tired a lot. She said she had to wake up earlier than usual just to get to the training grounds. Maybe she was just avoiding the glares. Even Tenten admit it she wouldn't be able to withstand the stares each day.

"Hello Naruto, Sai, and Tenten!" said Teuchi as Naruto, Sai, and Tenten reached Ichiraku's.

"Hey Teuchi," said all three.

"What would you ninjas want for today?"

"The usual please!" Naruto said. He hopped onto his seat and quickly grabbed chopsticks from the cup.

"It's coming!"

Naruto smiled as his nosed smelled the soup.

"Mm I'm getting hungry already!"

Tenten laughed. "Hey just hold on!"

"You know, you can get fat if all you eat is ramen Naruto." Sai said matter of fact.

"Yeah yeah whatever." Naruto said back while pushing the comment to the side.

"I heard that if you eat too much you can get gray hair."

"That's a load of crap Sai. That's can't happen."

"Yeah too! Kakashi said he used to eat a lot of ramen. Now he stopped once he got gray hair."

"Kakashi-sensei has always had gray hair!"

Sai looked at Naruto's blonde head.

"Hey Naruto what is that?" Sai questioned while pointing to his head.

"What?" Naruto asked.

Sai plucked a piece of hair from Naruto's head. It was a shiny gray hair.

"See? It's already starting."

"Ack!"

Tenten laughed as she witnessed Naruto and Sai's conversation. They've been only teammates for a while and it is like they've known each other for years.

"Alright guys. Here's your meal!" Teuchi said while giving in three bowls of ramen.

Naruto slurped the noodles like no tomorrow while Sai was quietly enjoying his meal.

Tenten really liked Team 7. Sakura was lucky to have them. It's not like Tenten didn't like Team Gai. She liked persuading Lee to try again and how the green teen would jump up and try again and again. She liked how Neji barely talked to any other girl beside her and showed respect. She liked how Gai knew what to exactly say even though it might seem he is the oddest sensei. Team Gai always embarrassed her but she loved them. Team 7 was somewhat the same. They seemed like a whole new family for her. They were nice, warm, open armed and…

"Traitors."

Tenten, Sai, and Naruto turned around. Naruto's mouth was still filled with ramen. In front of them was a civilian. He looked angry at Sai and Naruto. His eyes glared daggers at them and he was in a position ready to fight.

"What are you doing here? You don't belong here." He said.

Naruto swallowed his noodles down.

"I don't know what you are talking about. We are customers." Naruto said back while still placed in his seat.

"Well not in this part of Konoha. We don't accept traitors." He sneered back.

Teuchi went to see the ruckus.

"Hey, sir, these are my customers in my bar. They haven't caused me any trouble and I think you should leave them-"

"Shut up Teuchi. You don't know shit."

Naruto got up in front of the civilian.

"Hey I don't know what your problem is but it's rude to come in and insult people."

"I don't give a damn what a traitor said. Once a traitor-always a traitor. Even his friends too."

The civilian looked at Tenten. He spat at all of them and walked away. Tenten heard a squeak on her left to see Sai stepping out of the ramen bar. Naruto's arm reached out to Sai's shoulder; keeping the artist in place.

"Sai, don't. It'll bring more trouble to us." Naruto said. His voice was serious and it was kind of hoarse.

"We have to end this now." Sai argued back. Tenten never saw this come out of Sai before. He was always quiet and respectful. Sure sometimes he gets his word mixed but still he never wanted to hurt someone out of anger.

"We can't Sai. Everyone will just hate us more."

Sai yanked his shoulder from Naruto's grasp but this time Naruto swiftly went in front of Sai; blocking his path.

"Sai no!" Naruto ordered him.

"Naruto I might not know feelings and emotions as much but he didn't have to make Tenten feel like this."

He must've noticed Tenten's face. Tenten looked like she just witnessed something horrible. Naruto looked at the two buns girl. Naruto slapped his money on the counter.

"Come on Tenten, Sai and I will bring you home." Naruto said.

Tenten just nodded and got off her seat.

Once they brought Tenten back home Naruto spoke.

"I'm really sorry you just witnessed that."

"We didn't mean for it to happen." Sai said.

"No it's okay guys. I don't want you two to worry about it."

"So you'll be okay?" Naruto questioned. Naruto's blue eyes were filled with worry. She can see some other things like scared, abandoned, sad, and denial. She couldn't really read Sai's emotions but she knew that the boys in front of them were attacked by that civilian.

"Yeah." Tenten reassured them.

"Good," Naruto said while putting his hands behind his head. "Neji and Lee would kick my ass if something was wrong."

Tenten laughed and Naruto smiled.

"So how long have this been going on?" Tenten asked.

Naruto and Sai stared at her. Naruto looked at the ground.

"Ever since they found out about us helping Sasuke." Sai said.

"Why don't you just tell Lady Tsunade about this?"

"We can't just tell her and think it will all go away. Since we are all close to the hokage, everyone will think that Tsunade takes her job easily."

Tenten looked at Naruto and Sai. The look of those two sad made her have this huge heavy load on her chest.

"Hey," Tenten said with a smile. "Don't worry; everything will turn alright."

The teen said her goodbyes to the two shinobi and went inside her house.

_Hopefully, Neji can change his mind…_

* * *

><p>"You may enter." Tsunade said.<p>

Four shinobi entered the room. They all stood in front of Tsunade in a tall formation.

"So Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Sai…" Tsunade started. They all knew why they were here but they needed some type of answer.

"Yes?" Sakura said.

"I have news about the interrogation."

Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi's back stiffened. Tsunade leaned in front of her desk, placing her elbows on the thick wood.

"I listened to the audio and right now, it is going alright."

Sakura and Naruto smiled filled with relief. Kakashi still didn't believe it and had the same expression. Sai just stood expressionless.

"But the elders are not persuaded one bit. You're going to have to try harder. To be honest, they're leaning to Sasuke dying." Tsunade stared at Naruto.

Naruto looked at the ground. His hair was covering his eyes. Kakashi looked at the side of him to see his student. Kakashi reached his arm to touch Naruto's arm.

"It'll be alright Naruto." Kakashi reassured him. Naruto just stayed quiet as silence hung over their heads. Sakura was at the brim of tears but held them back. Everyone stared at Naruto as his shoulders were shaking. Naruto's voice went hoarse as he groaned and muffled some things.

"Naruto." Kakashi called out.

Naruto's head yanked up. His eyed were on fire and he had his grin that stretched whisker to whisker.

"Well they haven't seen us yet!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura, Kakashi, and Sai smiled at their blonde friend.

"This is just the beginning! We are going to help Sasuke no matter what! Screw everyone else! Who is with me?"

Everyone screamed,"I!"

Tsunade smiled.

* * *

><p>"Tenten something is with you." Neji stated. He looked at his teammate as she fumbled with her kunai.<p>

Tenten nervously smiled at Neji.

"What are you talking about Neji?"

"You never get distracted like this when we are training." Neji stated in matter of fact.

"Tenten maybe it is your stomach!" Lee yelled out. He just finished training with Gai sensei. Gai stood right next to Lee as he was watching his students spar.

"No, it's not my stomach. In fact, I'm completely fine guys."

"I'm not buying it," Neji said. "What is going on?"

Neji stepped forward Tenten. His pearl orbs burned through Tenten's head and it was like he was reading his mind. Tenten's heart pumped faster and faster. Her hairs on her neck went stiff and her back was heated.

"I think it was the food that you ate Tenten. You went with Naruto-kun and Sai didn't you?" Lee questioned.

Neji looked at Lee. Then back at Tenten.

"You ate with Naruto and Sai." Neji stated. Tenten just nodded. She was so dizzy headed with the questions that she didn't notice that she sat on a fallen tree with her teammates and sensei staring at her.

"Did you eat something nasty? Did you eat at Naruto's place? Kakashi always says there was expired stuff in there." Lee said while staring at Tenten with his big fish eyes.

"No, it can't be. She's not allowed to go to a boy's apartment without us there." Gai said. Tenten sweat dropped.

"Something happened when you were with Naruto and Sai." Neji said.

"Y-yeah." Tenten finally spoke.

"What happened?" Gai questioned his student.

Tenten stayed quiet. She hesitated and shifted in her seat. The bark was making her uncomfortable.

"What happened, Tenten?" Lee questioned with worry. Tenten bit her tongue from speaking.

"Tell us Tenten." Neji ordered.

The weapons master gave up.

"There was a civilian. He started yelling at Naruto and Sai. He started calling them traitors. 'Once a traitor; always a traitor'." She quoted.

Her team kept staring at her like they didn't care as much.

"Then the civilian stared at me."

Her team payed more attention this time.

"He spat at me and then he-"

"He what?" Lee asked. His voice seemed high and it was one of those questions that both of them knew the answer to but he just asked for the hell of it.

"He spat at me."

"Did Naruto or Sai do anything about it?" Neji asked. His arms were crossed over his chest. He looked mad as well as Lee and Gai.

"Well Sai was going to do something until Naruto stopped him. Naruto said it would just bring more trouble."

A growl came from Neji's throat. He went next to a tree, avoiding everyone's gaze. He swung his arm and landed his fist onto the bark. There was a big fist hole in the tree as Neji released his grip. Tenten stared at her best friend and teammate get frustrated in front of her.

"See? This is what I meant. And you guys think I'm the bad person…"

"Neji!" Tenten called out. She got up from her seat.

"If we just help Naruto and –"

"No!" Neji yelled while turning to Tenten and everyone else. "We will NOT help them. I don't care. Sasuke is a criminal in my eyes and he is bad news."

Everyone was surprised with Neji's voice. He never spoke to her like this. Tenten's voice cracked but she still tried.

"But if we tell how Sasuke is a good guy we can prove to Konoha how a true shinobi he is."

Neji stared in Tenten in disbelief.

"A true shinobi? Seriously? He is not even CLOSE to become a true shinobi. He tried to kill Sakura. He tried to kill Naruto. He tried to kill Kakashi. I almost died while saving his ass. He caused problems to you and you haven't even talked to him ever! Now tell me, Tenten, how the hell will be able to change a monster like that?"

Tears were close coming to Tenten's eyes. Gai stepped in front of Neji to try to calm him down.

"Neji I think that is enough."

"No now tell me, how will you able to make such a mean guy to someone nice?"

"Sasuke is able to change." Tenten said.

"No one is able to change that fast."

"You did." Lee spoke.

Neji stared at Lee as he went in front of Tenten. His anger went down as he stared at his team. Tenten was at the brim of tears, Lee stared at him, and Gai was comforting Tenten. He wouldn't admit it but he was a jerk in the beginning of Team Gai. Then he met Naruto and everything changed. He acknowledged his teammates. He didn't notice them as three different people but united and as one.

Neji growled before leaving his comrades. Not wanting to think of comparing himself to that Uchiha.

* * *

><p>Sasuke lay on his hard bed. His back was aching and his head was throbbing but he didn't say anything. Then he heard a rusty metal door squeak. The movement of the door made the avenger shiver. He just couldn't stand this place anymore. He heard soft footsteps go louder and louder. If this was Naruto this time he was literally going to yell at him. Naruto has been getting on his nerves now. After a while, Sasuke figured it wasn't Naruto since that loud mouthed blonde idiot never knew when to shut up. He was sure that his last conversation he had with Kakashi will be his only conversation with Kakashi while in this cell. Maybe it is his replacement? A sweet aroma entered his nostrils and he didn't have to turn around to see who it was.<p>

"Sasuke-kun."

"Sakura."

_**Oh snaparoos!xD**_

_**What is gonna happen next? I know but do you? **_

_**Here's what: If you make a close or correct guess what might happen in the next chapter, Part 9 is dedicated to you.**_

_**PLUS! I am going to make a filler chapter and the winner(s) can tell me what**_

**_they want in it. No couples thing going on though! What you can do is_**

_**make up two characters and I can work something out with that. **_

**_So anywayzzzz tell me what you gorgeous people think if you want. N fav this mo fo!_**

**_Love oodles and oodles!_**


	9. Reflection View

**Hello wonderful readers! After I sent the last chapter the views went crazy! Like over 400! Thank you! I know I look like an idiot by thinking I'm awesome with my chapters even though I have like what- 8 reviews. I just continue this because each day I see the views get higher and higher. It makes me happy so I'm glad I get to do this story. **

**So far:**

**Neji yelled at Tenten **

**Tenten wants to help Team 7**

**Gai and Lee are just watching this happen and trying to help the team out (with youth power!)**

**Naruto isn't giving up on Sasuke (You go Naruto!)**

**Konoha is still being mean to Sai, Naruto, Sakura and all their friends. (One guy spat at Tenten!)**

**What we want to find out:**

**How long can they keep this up?**

**Will Sasuke help?**

**Will Neji ever change his mind?**

**So let's get going! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 9: Reflection View<strong>

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura forced out of her mouth. She looked at the prison cell. It was dark and gave her shudders but she can see a male figure, resting his head on a bed, back faced to her. Sakura sat down on the cement floor, ignoring the dry blood on the walls and floor. She messed around with her skirt until she heard a voice.

"Sakura." The figure said back. His voice was a little louder than hers and the deep voice saying her name made Sakura shudder more.

The pink haired female tried to have a decent conversation as usual with her childhood crush. She put on an awkward smile on.

"We haven't talked to each other for a while, huh?" She asked.

She was given silence as a response and it made Sakura sit awkwardly.

**Hey what the hell? Talk when a lady talks to you bub! **Inner Sakura yelled.

A few more seconds passed between the two before Sakura decided to talk once again.

"So how have you –"

"You're here for Naruto aren't you, Sakura." Sasuke said.

Sakura's throat closed and she stared at Sasuke's back in shock. Even if he wasn't looking at her, as much as she wanted him to, he was looking right through her already.

"No, I'm not." Sakura lied. Her voice seemed to be believable but Sasuke didn't buy it.

"I told Naruto, I'm not helping."

"I'm not begging among Naruto's behalf Sasuke-kun. I'm begging for your help personally." Sakura said with confidence.

Sasuke stayed quiet waiting for a response.

"Lady Tsunade said that the elders aren't persuaded to keep you and this team. I, Kakashi-sensei and Naruto got interrogated but they didn't believe us. Almost all of our friends are talking too but nothing seems to work. It is getting worse. If this keeps up, you get the death sentence."

"So you need me."

"Yes, _we _need you Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke stood quiet as Sakura desperately waited for a response from her old teammate.

"No." Sasuke answered.

"Sasuke-kun you don't understand. Kakashi, Naruto, and I are trying our hardest to bring you back to us. Naruto is trying the hardest out of all of us. Haven't you always wanted to be happy? You looked happy and you smiled and laughed when you were with me and Naruto. Why won't you just come back to us?"

"Because this friendship is gone and it is already broken. There is nothing to go back to." Sasuke answered back.

Sakura's heart thumped hard, making her whole body feel like it collapsed. Her chest felt heavy and her hands were shaking. She felt light headed and she felt her eyes start to sting.

"Sasuke-kun please. Everyone has been acting differently ever since we decided to help you. They've been being harsh to Sai too. They've been glaring and staring at us. They call us…" Sakura's throat croaked. She didn't dare to say the word in front of her best friend. Sakura's shoulders started to shake.

"They call us-"

"Traitor." Sasuke finished for her.

Sakura's eyes went wide as she stared at her teammate lift his head off the bed. His back was still facing her but she can picture the smirk plastered on his face. She felt her heart beat really hard that it hurt.

"H-How do you know?"

"The guards tell me stuff." Sasuke plainly said.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm begging, please help us. I-I don't want to be called a traitor anymore." Sakura said pleading.

Sasuke was quiet and didn't say anything. He looked up to see his map of Konoha next to the mirror. He glared at the poster.

"That is exactly what Konoha is… a traitor. I'm not helping you."

Sakura leaned against the bars, grasping the rusty metals that were piercing her bare hands. She ignored the pain and leaned farther.

"If you won't do it for me or Kakashi-sensei then please…do it for Naruto." Sakura said.

"He doesn't deserve this. Not again. Naruto tries so hard. I don't want this to fall in front of his face."

Sasuke stayed quiet. Sakura leaned off the metal bars and walked away from Sasuke's cell. Her voice was cracked.

"Out of everyone in this whole village, I am positive he wants you to be the first person to see him become Hokage."

* * *

><p>Tenten swiftly moved her arm. The kunai hit the ground once again making her miss her target by more than a foot. The whole team new exactly what was getting to her but they wouldn't say anything. Especially Neji wouldn't say anything. She knew they were there for her; all three of them. But they couldn't do anything. One for all and all for one. That is their meaning for team Gai.<p>

Team 7 and Gai were the same. They're ways of tactics were highly different. They were planners and stealthier. Team 7 just winged it and even though they basically got themselves into more of a risk, they made it out alive. Team 7 was weird just like team Gai. Everyone cared for each other in Team 7 just like in Tenten's team. So why shouldn't Sakura and Naruto help Sasuke?

_Because he is a danger and threat to this team and village. _Is what Neji would say.

Something in Tenten's gut felt sick. It felt like she was getting punched in the stomach. Naruto and Sakura don't even know that they are not helping them. If Lee or Neji was in Sasuke's position, she would help them in a heartbeat. She wouldn't care if they tried to kill her. She wouldn't care if they were a bad teammate. She wouldn't care if they knocked her out and put her on a bench. She wouldn't care. These were boys. These were her friends and her family. And to Sakura and Naruto, Sasuke is still their friend and family. She couldn't stand betraying her friends. What kind of ninja would that make her? If it was your decision what would you do? Betray the respect of the village or help the people who you love? Tenten swiftly arched her back and moved her arm. It hit the spot exactly and Tenten smiled in relief.

* * *

><p>"So that is why I eat ramen as a natural diet." Naruto said.<p>

"That wasn't persuasive at all." Sai said.

"Yeah, it wasn't at all. I think you're going to die from this ramen." Sakura haughtily said.

"Oh you wouldn't know."

All three of them were walking and having a nice jog while they were waiting for Kakashi. It was a nice form of exercise and it used up most of their time. The sun was shining UV rays like a flame and there was not one cloud in the sky. They were going at a normal 5 miles per hour. Sai tried to trip Naruto constantly and Sakura would yell at them to stop fooling around. They stopped arguing for a while until one of them went at a -5 miles per hour.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled.

Naruto picked himself off the ground while rubbing his head. There was dust and dirt all over the orange clothing.

"Hey what's your problem?" Naruto yelled.

In between Sakura and Sai were two ninjas. One of them cracked her knuckles in satisfaction while the other grinned.

"You're Sasuke's friends aren't you?" The girl said.

"He asked you a question first," Sakura said. "What's your problem?"

"Well obviously you guys." The other one said.

"What did we do to you?" Sai questioned.

"Sarah." The one who punched Naruto said.

Sarah smiled as she unexpectedly punched Sai in the face.

"What the-"Sakura said.

Sai skidded across the floor, feet still implanted on the surface dirt. He rubbed his aching face. It probably wasn't the best thing to do but it helped heal the pain.

"I guess I shouldn't have asked a question."

"What the hell?" Naruto said. He started walking in a fast pace to one of the ninjas while lifting his arm up.

"I don't know what is your problem but I'm about to mess-"

"Naruto don't!" Sakura yelled. Naruto stopped dead in his tracks.

"What, why not?"

"Look at their headbands." Sakura ordered.

Both of them had a blue headband on their foreheads. Light was glistening on the silver metal as they both flashed in Naruto's eyes. He squinted his blue ovals to see better. A leaf sign was present.

"They're both from here and if we hurt them or put a scratch on them, it's going to get the civilians riled up. We can't hurt them. We need their trust and fighting our own kind isn't going to help."

"Heh," said Sarah. "I guess it's good then Yumi. That doesn't apply to us." Then she kicked Sai in the side. Then Yumi threw kunai and shuriken hurling towards Naruto's way. He quickly blocked them away and tried to avoid Yumi's kicks and punches. It just brought more bruises on himself.

"Would you stop?"

Sai skidded across the floor, landing on top of his right arm. The wind was knocked out of the artist as his head was whirling. His black hair was against the dirt floor as sand was stuck into his scalp. Sarah walked up to the ninja below her and put one foot on top of his leg. Her heel touched the side of his knee while Sai was struggling to get up.

"Hey, don't touch him!" Sakura yelled while running up to Sarah. She stopped dead at her tracks when her heels wouldn't come up. There was weight on her feet that felt like tons.

"What the hell?"

Sakura looked down to see chakra strings surrounding her feet. She cursed out loud while trying to think of a plan. Sarah smiled at Sakura and looked back at Sai below her. He was also trapped with chakra strings as they were wrapping him by his neck, torso, and legs. Sai couldn't move.

Sarah slammed her foot onto Sai's leg. Everyone heard a loud crack and snap. Naruto and Sakura's eyes went wide. Sai was never a person who talked a lot. Today was the first time Naruto and Sakura hear Sai hold a long note. It was like everything gone silent and things went to a whole new level. The two ninja's heart stopped beating at the sight before them as the other two grinned in victory. A loud scream in pain was heard between them.

"Ah!"

"Leave him alone!" Sakura screamed. She focused the chakra she had left onto her fist and punched the ground. The ground lifted to make a barrier and separation between Sai and Sarah.

Naruto's rage was starting to grow but he tried to keep it under control.

**Stupid boy, you know you need me. **

He can feel his stomach start to burn and the rage start to grow more up. It slowly reached up to his throat. The burning sensation was touching his tongue and going between his pearl white teeth.

Yumi noticed this and slowly backed up. Her grin disappeared as she noticed Naruto's eyes turned different.

"Sarah, let's go." Yumi ordered. She vanished leaving a swirl of leafs. Sarah followed.

"Traitors." Sarah said lastly.

Sai's throat was burning and it was in a knot already. His lungs were getting dry and he couldn't stop the tears from flowing. The pain was unbearable.

"Sai…" He heard. He looked to his left to see Sakura's withered self.

"I am so sorry." She whispered. She looked toward Naruto.

"N-Naruto please stop. It'll be okay. It'll be okay."

Then a huge smoke appeared. Sai and Sakura looked toward the way. Both their hearts started to beat fast, thinking it was more people to torture them.

"What happened here?" They heard.

"Kakashi-sensei! Gai-sensei!" Sakura said. Sai could hear the choke in her voice and he was sure she can hear his choking sobs.

Gai looked at all three of the shinobis in front of him. This was more of a disaster than he thought of.

"Kakashi you deal with Naruto. I'll deal with the other two."

During the whole time, Naruto was trying to calm down, Sai kept choking on his sobs and tears, and Sakura wouldn't stop saying,"It'll be okay. It'll be okay.", while trying to stop herself from crying.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no! Well Sarah and Yumi are just a bunch of ninja bitches. But why did they do it? It's crazy!<strong>

**Hope you liked it. **

**I'm going to try to finish this story by the end of this summer or hopefully before July. So wish me luck!**


	10. Break Down

**Alright next chapter is up! **

**So far:**

**Tenten still wants to help Team 7. **

**Sasuke isn't helping.**

**Sai got injured from a fight. **

**Naruto almost released his seal. **

**Kakashi and Gai rescued Sai, Naruto, and Sakura. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. **

* * *

><p><strong>Part 10: Break Down<strong>

"Move we have a poisoned patient here! Give me a room stat!" Sakura yelled. She gripped onto the bed as rushed to a room. Nurses and doctors moved out of her way and onto the side. There were two other nurses gripping the side of the bed as well. One of them was monitoring the patient's breathing.

"How's the breathing?" Sakura questioned as she stared forward. Her eyes adverted to the dying victim.

"Still faint."

"Alright, check his pulse. We don't want him to go into shock."

"What happened?" Tsunade asked. She ran right next to Sakura who was still steering into the hallways.

"He was shown on the side of the road with some type of poisoning. From the circle wounds and scratches everywhere I'm guessing its poisoned needles."

"These are deep. We have to send him to the 12th floor."

"Alright. Sir, what blood type are you?" Sakura asked the man.

"AB." He responded with a rough voice. His eyes were half open and his arms were on his side. He tried to move since he was getting dizzy but his muscles wouldn't move.

The patient started to cough liquid from his mouth. Purple splat marks were on the person's clothing and on the bed sheets. The guy started to shake rapidly and it made everyone around scared. Tsunade cursed to herself.

"The poison is in his bloodstream. We are just going to have to do it here."

Sakura and Tsunade tried to remove the poison but the patient wouldn't stop moving. It was making things harder. The poison started to spread to more places like his lungs and his large intestines. Sakura, Tsunade, and the two nurses stepped back as they saw the patient was only seconds away from death. The hallways became silent to all of them as they hear the patient's last intake on air. The patient slowly moved his head to the side to look at Sakura. His eyes were close to closing and he can taste the poison at the side of his mouth.

"I'm sorry." Sakura said. She made sure she kept a straight face on as she removed her rubber gloves. Showing any type of weakness would scare the victim.

His breathing was turning hard as he tried to make his life longer. It hurt breathing in and out. He can see light surrounding him and can feel the warm sensation of dying.

"Traitor." He spit out. A glint of darkness and evil was in his eyes before he closed them and rested his head on the poison stained pillow.

Sakura's straight face turned into shock as she stepped back more away from the patient. She put a hand on her mouth to cover her gasp. She can feel the hospital walls on her back.

Sakura stared in horror in front of her as she saw the two nurses put the dead patient away. The rolling of the wheels made loud screeches against the hospital floor. Tsunade looked at her student.

"Sakura." She said.

Sakura slowly looked at Tsunade with the same fear. Tsunade can see the horror and shock the patient gave her student. Tsunade removed her gloves and pulled her hair back with her hand.

"Why don't you go to Sai and Naruto? I'll take care of this. "

Sakura nodded and headed toward her friend's room. She swallowed her panic and walked down the hallway.

* * *

><p>Sasuke lied down on his hard bed as usual. He can smell the stench of sweat and dirt on the sheets. Suddenly the metal screech of the door opened. Three pairs of shoes were tapping on the cement blood stained floor.<p>

"Sasuke Uchiha." Tsunade called out.

Sasuke turned the other way to see Tsunade and two anbu ninjas beside her. He got up from his bed to face the woman. She had a stern face on but a smile as well.

"You have been spending enough time here for a while. You can go out for a walk but you'll be under watch. If you act well for a couple times, you don't have to be living here anymore. You can live in your old apartment."

* * *

><p>"Sakura are you alright?" Sai asked. He looked at his pink haired friend. His left leg was completely in a cast and his other leg was underneath the blanket. He likes to show off his stomach, not his legs. Plus, having pale white skin and black hair wasn't really appealing.<p>

"Y-Yeah I'm good. How is Naruto?" Sakura said after she got out of her trance. She held onto her skirt.

"They said he was just going to sleep for two more days. Later he had a little attack and so Gai and I had to settle him down." Kakashi said.

"I could've helped you guys." Sakura said. She failed last time to calm Naruto down but she couldn't stand seeing her best friend like that.

"No, it would've brought more trouble. You got attacked as well Sakura."

Sakura just nodded and looked at her two friends on the hospital beds. Sai was flipping through the channels and Naruto was sleeping. Usually Naruto would've snored but he didn't and it scared the pink haired girl.

"I better get going." Sakura said and left the room without a word.

Kakashi and Sai looked at the door and at each other.

Sakura couldn't get the image out of her head. The man looked at her specifically and called her…

She felt like she was going to puke. She was a Konoha citizen. Graduated top in her class. The Hokage's student. The best medical ninja out there. Perfect chakra control and still. Sakura grabbed a clip board off the counter.

Patient: SASUKE UCHIHA

Sakura rubbed her eyes to focus more. Her head was getting to her.

_Traitor._

_In For: LEAVING KONOHA_

_Traitor!_

Sakura shook her head and flipped through the pages of the clip board.

_Traitor!_

Patient: NARUTO UZUMAKI

_Traitor!_

Patient: SAKURA HARUNO

"Stop it…" Sakura told herself.

_In For: Being traitors._

"SHUT UP!" Sakura threw the clip board across from her. The papers set free and sprawled across the hallway. The clip board skidded across the hallway into the dark.

_TRAITOR!_

"SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP!" Sakura yelled. She grabbed her ears and squeezed them thinking the thoughts would go away. She saw some glass bottles on the cart and grabbed them.

"SHUT UP!"

She was about to throw them before a strong grip stopped her from doing so. She looked at her shoulder to see silver hair and a masked man.

"Sakura." Kakashi said.

"K-Kakashi-sensei…" Sakura whispered. Her voice sounded cracked and there were tears about to flow from her eyes.

"It's okay."

Sakura broke down and went to the floor, dropping the bottles on the ground. She covered her face with her hands and cried. Kakashi leaned to his student and stroked her hair in a fatherly manor.

"What happened here?" Tsunade asked as she was walking by. She ran up to her student as she kept crying into her hands. There were papers everywhere and there was a clip board across the floor.

"She cracked." Kakashi said.

* * *

><p>Tenten stared in horror at the sight before her. Sakura was on the ground crying, Kakashi was helping her so was Tsunade.<p>

"I should've helped them," Tenten heard from Sakura. "I could've helped them but I couldn't move! I-I didn't protect them."

"Sakura…" Tenten whispered. She couldn't stand it in the hospital anymore so she left the place. She slowly left the hospital without a word. She was supposed to talk to Tsunade but it can wait.

Tenten can picture herself in Sakura's position one day. Neji and Lee would be in the hospital bed from an attack. Tenten would be the one left unharmed. It was either because she still wasn't able to use her right arm or because they would protect her from anything. But Team 7 would be there for them. They always were. They always will be.

"I'm the worst ninja ever…" Tenten whispered to herself.

No ninja should ever abandon their friends.

"Tenten did you tell Lady Hokage?" Lee asked. Tenten stared at her best friend. Her throat went in a huge knot and her body started to grow weak. Tenten ran up to Lee and hugged him. She started to cry.

* * *

><p>As much as Sasuke wouldn't admit it, he liked Konoha. It was only because he has been in that hell hole cell for weeks and he hated it. Smelled like blood, puke, and decay. The bed wasn't even a bed. Sasuke felt like he was sleeping on a flat cardboard box with no pillow- just a pillow case. Even Orochimaru knew how to provide stuff for his prisoners.<p>

Sasuke was walking calmly towards his old apartment with anbu on each side of him. He didn't mind them really but he hated the smell of them. Earlier they smelled like leafs but now they smelled like ramen…wait.

"SASUKE!"

A fist hurled toward his direction and hit Sasuke straight in the jaw. Naruto huffed in anger while waiting for Sasuke to poof.

Poof!

"Substitution." Naruto said to himself. He looked towards his left to see Sasuke standing there annoyed.

"What the?" One of the anbu said. All the clones went away and the only one there was one anbu. He ran up to Sasuke's side.

"Sasuke Uchiha, you are not allowed to leave my side."

"If it wasn't for me, Naruto would've hurt me."

The anbu just stayed quiet without a comeback. Sasuke glared at Naruto in annoyance. He placed a hand on his hip as the wind passed by all of them. Black hair swayed back and forth on the avenger's head, almost blinding his eyes.

"This is my first day out of that prison cell and I get punched. What do you want Naruto?"

"I'm going to beat the living crap out of you!" Naruto said with a huge grin. He cracked his knuckles and snapped his neck back and forth.

"If talking to you won't give you any sense maybe if I can knock some sense into you, it'll work."

"What the hell are you talking about idiot?"

"I'm going to rescue you Sasuke! And once I do, I will become Hokage! So I'm going to fight you! No jutsu, no weapons, just fist by fist action. No chakra used."

* * *

><p><strong>Woot woot! I finished this chapter! Finally! I still have a lot to go (for me). Well I hoped you liked it! R and R!<strong>


	11. Paths

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 11: Paths<strong>

"Where is Kabuto?" Sanban asked. He looked at his list to see who he was interrogating today.

"He is off somewhere. Do you need me to get him?"

"No we should be fine."

The door opened. Sanban looked at the unexpected visitor and had a perplexed face on.

"What are you two doing here?" Sanban asked.

Neji closed to the door behind him as Shikamaru cleared up his throat to speak.

"Lady Tsunade just wanted us to check up on here."

"Well there is no reason to."

"Lady Tsunade's orders; you have a problem, you go deal with her troublesome rage."

Sanban sighed in frustration and placed his clipboard on the counter.

"So," Neji started. "Who do we have today?"

Shikamaru and Neji looked in front of them to see the interrogation room.

"Sai."

* * *

><p>"What makes you think I'll let you?" Sasuke asked.<p>

"Then let's go right now!" Naruto said. He smiled and started to jump up and down.

"Let's go! I'll knock you-"

Naruto's foot placement went wrong and his ankle twisted a different direction. The young blonde lost his balance and fell straight to his side. Sasuke's eye twitched. The anbu beside him even couldn't believe what was happening. Naruto went straight back up. He looked each side of him to see if anyone was watching and went back to jumping up and down.

"Yeah, I meant to do that! I'll knock the shit out of you Sasuke."

"You are not allowed to touch him Naruto. He is under my care and I will not let you."

"Try to stop me." Naruto said back and quickly threw a fist at Sasuke's direction.

Sasuke swiftly moved to the left and did an under punch. It hit his old friend in the stomach and made him fly. Naruto clenched his stomach while he was yards away from the ground. He saw Sasuke stare at him uninterested. Naruto finally reached down and started to throw random punches at Sasuke.

Naruto never liked hand to hand combat. He liked using his weapons and jutsu. Maybe that was a wrong decision. Naruto landed softly on the ground. Naruto went behind Sasuke and hit him in the back. Sasuke moved forward and finally got his balance to stop him from falling. Sasuke kneeled down and kicked Naruto's legs, bringing the blonde down as well.

* * *

><p>"So Sai how is your leg?" Sanban questioned.<p>

"Fine." Sai answered. He played with his hands in front of him on the table. His pale white hands were touching each other. Sai heard Sanban was not a good guy so he tries to keep away from eye contact. Playing with his hands was the only resolution.

"What do you know about Sasuke Uchiha?"

Sai hesitated as he was staring into his palms. His leg was getting itchy so he took his ruler he brought with him. He snuck it under his cast and started adding friction with the leg and the end of the ruler. Once Sai brought the ruler back up, he can see the gum underneath the table. They were a variety of different colors and some of the colors were already faded. He saw a glimpse of the tape and recorder in the corner and looked at Sanban's direction.

"That he used to be part of Squad 7." Sai answered. He placed his ruler on top of the table and stopped playing with his hands.

"Well you have to know a little bit more than that. You've been with Squad 7 for a while now." Sanban compelled with a smile.

Sakura taught him what a fake smile was and he knew what those were by instinct. Sanban was wearing a fake smile.

"He left Konoha and went to Orochimaru."

By Sanban's face, it showed he wasn't that satisfied with Sai's answer. The Doctor swallowed and placed his tie looser so he can breathe. He looked down to his hands in concentration. Just thinking what other question to ask should he use to bring Sasuke to hell? Sanban looked at the ruler on the table and looked back at Sai.

"Sai, who did that to your leg?" Sanban started.

Sai noticed what he was going to and started to panic a little. He was trying to put him against Sasuke and make Squad 7 against Squad 7.

"Two ninjas from an ambush."

"Didn't you fight back? You are part of Root."

"I can't. It's for Naruto and Sakura's sake."

* * *

><p>Sasuke stood up and brushed himself off as Naruto was whining.<p>

"Ow- that freaking hurt asshole!"

Naruto rubbed his head and quickly latched his legs onto Sasuke's left leg. With a quick tug, Sasuke went down. The Uchiha went head first and was the first to literally taste Konoha dirt. He didn't like it that well and spit it out in fury.

"What the hell idiot!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto's and Sasuke's legs were tangled within each other and looked ridiculous.

Sasuke took his opportunity and kicked Naruto in between his legs. The kick was hesitated but not noticeable. It was still strong and it made a full smash. Naruto's eyes started to get watery but he quickly started breath evenly and wiped the tears. The two finally separated and they once again went to fist fighting for a couple minutes. It ended with Naruto on the ground and Sasuke wiping his lip.

Naruto can feel his shoulders getting weak and his legs were already sore. His head was spinning everywhere mostly because he just got knocked to the ground. Sasuke can also feel himself getting a little sore but he paid no attention to it.

Naruto quickly stood up.

"That's it! We're getting serious!"

* * *

><p>"Why?" Sanban questioned. Sai is a part of Root. Plus, it was in self defense if someone was randomly jumping you.<p>

"I am still part of Squad 7 even if I have a faint relationship with Sasuke Uchiha. If I need to help persuade people that he deserves to live, I am not allowed to harm others or others would think I am violent as well."

"But it's part of self-defense."

"If you hated us, would you think that?"

Sanban looked down and sat up from his chair. He started to walk around Sai like a ghost with his soft footsteps. He was trying to scare Sai but Sai had no idea what his intentions were at the first place.

"Sai, did those two ninjas, Sarah and Yumi, ever tell you why they were attacking you?"

"They didn't tell us. They just asked us if we were Sasuke's friends."

"Did you reply?"

"Not to the question, no."

"Why do you think Sarah and Yumi asked you if you were Sasuke's friend?"

"They asked all three of us."

"Who?"

"Naruto and Sakura."

"Did they get hurt as well?"

"No physical damage."

Sanban looked the other way and cursed to himself. He put a fake smile on and turned to Sai.

"Oh so you're the only one who got hurt?"

"Dramatically, yes."

"Well that isn't fair," Sanban started. He wore a 'sorry' face and stared at the artist in front of him. "I mean, you don't even know this Sasuke and you get hurt because of him."

"That's alright."

"It's alright? You got jumped because of a man you barely know. You have never worked with him before. Why would you defend someone you don't know?"

Sai looked down in shame. If it wasn't being a part of Squad 7 he wouldn't have his whole leg casted. Squad 7 caused him trouble to himself. They have also made him into someone human. Sai never understood people and if it wasn't for Naruto and Sakura's guidance, he wouldn't have ever taken another step into life. If protecting a guy he doesn't know repays them, Sai will take it.

"Because," Sai started. He lifted his head up and stared right at Sanban's glasses. "Naruto and Sakura care about him a lot and that is their special someone and friend. And I will help them achieve what they want because they are my friends."

Sanban looked at Sai in silence and silently clicked the recorder off.

"Thank you Sai. That'll be all!"

* * *

><p>Sakura heard some crying and yells as she started to walk by. Usually she would just ignore it since it was probably a fight but this time she was interested. It sounded exactly like the boys she's known her entire life. Sakura slowly walked toward the noise to see her friends fist fighting. Sasuke had a black eye and Naruto's cheek was already swollen.<p>

"Why won't you just help us?" Naruto asked while he was dodging punches.

"I have no intentions of doing so."

"Don't you want to live? I know about your clan and if you don't help, you will never get any justice from them."

Both of them threw a punch at each other but each one of them caught eachother's fist. They both slid across the floor still standing.

"How would you know about justice? You didn't even know how to do a copy jutsu!"

"People change over the years Sasuke."

"I told you, this bond between all of us is over! We are all in different paths. There is no going back."

"Guys stop-"Sakura was about to yell. She was close to going up there and stopping the fight but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. The strong grip held her in place from moving any further.

"Kakashi-sensei, you can't let them keep fighting like this." Sakura argued.

"They need this Sakura. It'll let off some steam." Kakashi said as he watched the show.

Naruto and Sasuke started attacking each other more. Sasuke already got a broken nose and he is bleeding from his forehead. Naruto was bruised badly everywhere and a couple of his teeth were bleeding. Sasuke and Naruto stepped back from each other and were ready for one last blow. They ran each other with full speed with their fists ready to blow. Fists collided with the cheek bone as both of them heard a crack. Their arms retracted and they can feel the sting sensation on their cheeks. The two flew back from the sudden impact. Sakura and Kakashi watched as they slid across the floor, their hair getting dust inside the root of their locks.

"Alright Sakura, you heal Naruto." Kakashi said as he walked up to Sasuke.

"Alright."

* * *

><p>"Neji." Shikamaru called out once the anbu and Sanban were gone.<p>

"What is it Shikamaru?" Neji asked. He looked at Sanban's list and looked at the recording. There was something about Sanban that seemed odd as well with that one anbu.

"Lady Tsunade wouldn't have put you in a position where you have to know about the interrogation among Sasuke's behalf as well as Naruto and Sakura."

"What are you getting at?"

"You must've wanted to get interrogated then."

"I didn't want to then. I just changed my mind now."

"What made you change it? I understand how you don't want a missing nin' and avenger to interfere with your team or family. But you're a tough guy to persuade unless ordered to."

* * *

><p>Sasuke slowly opened his eyes for the first time to light. It felt like months he has ever opened his eyes to sunlight. He can feel the sun's beam on his face as it hugs his face in warmth. As much as Sasuke was enjoying the light, his face and body were held stiff and sore.<p>

"Hello sleeping beauty!" Kakashi said. He smiled in his mask once his old student scowled.

There were chakra strings all around the teen holding him in place. Sasuke can feel the bark of the tree behind him poking his bruise Naruto gave him from that kick. Kakashi kneeled in front of Sasuke. He made a huge breath.

"Well doesn't this position bring back memories?" Kakashi said. He laughed as always and Sasuke's eye twitched.

"Why am I tied up?"

"Well whoever was supposed to guard you ditched. I guess I'm just going to have to bring you back to your cell."

"Well then let me go."

"I want to talk to you first." Kakashi said seriously. He looked at Naruto to see him still knocked out. Sakura was still healing his teeth. It was a bloody mess mix with ramen. Kakashi felt a little bad for her as well as Sasuke.

"You sure put up a fight."

Sasuke stayed quiet.

"Only a student of mine would be able to put up a fight."

"I'm not your student."

"Technically you still are. You are still under as a missing ninja. But that can always change. You can be put under deceased."

"…"

"Sasuke, I am wondering what you want to do as your individual person. I'm not going to consider you as a ninja, a part of the Uchiha clan, a part of Akatsuki, and my student. Just as Sasuke, I want to know what you want to do with your life."

"There were only two goals in my life that I have wanted to accomplish and it was killing Itachi and starting the Uchiha clan once again."

"From the sounds of it, it seems you only completed one goal in your life. If you die, you won't be able to complete your life goals."

"Still, if I do get interrogated and I don't get the death penalty, I don't want to be back with Squad 7. Our ties and bonds are all broken."

"You actually think Naruto and Sakura will stop begging you to come back?"

"No."

"Exactly. Sasuke, you already finished your revenge and it didn't satisfy you did it?"

"…no." Sasuke said with regret. He can remember the last thing his brother did.

"And yet you go after more revenge. You are going around in circles. This is the only time you can actually end the path and be satisfied with it."

"My path is started in a different direction with all three of you. That's the end of it."

"But our paths can end in a same direction. It can all be united. Like a team."

"No."

"Don't think for a second that Team Hawk was better than us. I know it and you even know it."

"How did you-"

"I know things. Sasuke, I know you are tired of running in circles and running your life what you are destined to do. This is the time where your path ends and you can make a new one with us. It doesn't have any holes or bumps as big as the last one."

Sasuke looked at his sensei in astonishment. He swallowed what was in split for his dry throat. He can feel his Adam's apple bounce up and down on his neck. Kakashi slowly got up and stretched his back. The sound of cracking twigs can be heard and followed with a grown.

"I'm getting too old for this… I'll come back to untie you once I talk to Naruto. Sakura is going to heal your wounds and that nasty mess." Kakashi pointed to Sasuke's face and noted Sasuke's bloody teeth. The teenager can feel the dry blood on his mouth and around his teeth. The taste of metal reminded the metal bars in the cell he has been for weeks. The smell of grass and leaves was what he would prefer to be. The feel of something warm against his skin instead of flames from his own hands or someone else is what he wanted.

"Alright, I'll do it." Sasuke said out loud. All three of his teammates looked at him in surprise. Sakura and Kakashi smiled while Naruto grinned with dirt in his mouth.

Because Sasuke knew he'd rather be here with these people than any other place in the entire world.

**I am finally done with this chapter! I have been dealing with some technical difficulties so don't expect something really fast. Also bad news, I'm going to be gone for a while so don't expect anything for like this whole month. I only have three chapters left! **


End file.
